Faith - Part 2 - The Vixen of the Thieves
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: Working a honest job Isabelle is not safe from the intrigue of either family. When a man sets her house on fire, La Volpe rescues her, the children, and brings them to his "inn" for safekeeping. Realizing her value, he allows her to become a secretary of sorts for his guild and they become lovers. It is not long before she is carrying his child. What will Ezio do with her? No slash
1. Life on the Streets - Venice 1485

The Vixen of the Thieves – Chapter 1 – Life on the Streets – Venice 1485

She pulled her hood up to shield herself from the light rain.

She looked at the homes. She pulled off her apron as she walked. She had once lived among the gentry not just as a servant, but as a member of the elite. She now worked for them. For her first two years she had worked at a laundry until she had been injured, and then met and charmed a young aristo who asked her to be his housekeeper after finding out she was a widow and a mother. She had taken the job and now made a modest, but decent living. Her hands were no longer being burn by lye and her eyes no longer burned from the steam. She could afford the books and medicines her children needed as well as a small home across town from where she worked.

She hide her name well, simply going by Isabelle. As a De' Medici she would be returned to her family. She had kept in contact with Lorenzo De' Medici, her cousin for all practicality, to inform him she was alive and well. He had been pleased, but then she moved away from Florence afraid that either the Borgia or Ezio would find her. She well knew he had returned to Florence as well and she wanted desperately to move on and forget the pain of the past.

She wanted to leave her life behind there. She was a widow with twin children. Giovanni and Giana would soon turn nine years old. Both were beautiful children. Giovanni looked very much like his uncle Ezio, shoulder length dark hair that was tied back from his face with a ribbon and clever golden eyes. Gianna had a more refined look that reminded Isabelle of her mother-in-law Maria's dark beauty.

She knew, however, her life would eventually catch up to her.

She sighed as she walked down the narrow street of the poor district of Venice. It was here where the thieves, cutthroats, and others lived. The elite of Venice had marginalized them. Isabelle was safe from being robbed, however. Living here, the people knew she had as little as they did, though she often made a pot of soup to share with her neighbors. Some were worse off that she was. She fed them and her family. In exchange for feeding some of the families of the city thieves, Antonio, a thin wiry man in his thirties, had offered her protection, which she gladly accepted in exchange for helping out the local families in the area when she could.

She opened her door and spotted Rosa, one of Antonio's thieves and his adopted daughter of sorts, sitting with Giana who was weeping.

"What happened?"

"Il Serpente." Rosa hissed.

The Snake. He was a local crime-lord whom had taken over the district. Part of her was suddenly missing Ezio. She could ask him to remove the threat. She looked at her daughter.

"Did he hurt you?" She asked.

"No, but he wants to talk to you momma." Giana said. Isabelle sighed and kissed her thick hair.

Rosa rose to her feet. "You cannot let him win. He is a thug. No more, no less."

"I know, but I most protect my family."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I am thinking to relocate and then speak to Antonio on the matter."

"Antonio has enough on his plate." Rosa looked at him. "What do you think he wants?"

"Me. He has always wanted me. He harassed me when I first came here, but he was nothing now. However, now he rules though intimidation."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Show the coward for what he is." She looked at Rosa. "Can you take the children with you to Antonio? He will see them safe."

"And you?"

Isabelle took a breath and went to her room. She let the question drop as Rosa went to the children's room to gather their school supplies for homework, some supplies to draw on, and a toy each. Rosa nodded to them to walk out as she turned to Isabelle who lifted a bracer. She was strapping it under the sleeve of her rough spun dress. The sleeve dropped and Isabelle flexed a muscle in her arm. The blade sprang forth with a small sound of metal on metal.

The hidden blade, an assassin's tool of their trade. It had been given to her by Ezio sometime ago for her protection. He had meant for her to stay at the villa with her children. Mario had understood and had seen her off with a kiss to the cheek.

That had been seven years ago. She still wrote to Mario often and Claudia, her beloved sister-in-law. She sighed as she pressed her muscle again retracting the blade. She smiled at Rosa and nodded.

Rosa shepherded the children toward the thief den.

Isabelle walked to the square where the Snake, Fabio, was said to be. She saw him as she walked into the square. She coiled a little. He was a handsome enough man, but having been born to a whore who did not want him and an aristo who had a wife, he literally raised himself. After suffering from the abuses living on the street, he became a man of cruelty.

Isabelle approached. She was nearly thirty now, but she looked no different than she had when she had first come to this city when she had barely been over twenty. The wisdom was in her eyes as she walked with purpose to the man who had a courtesan under his arm.

"Isabelle." He greeted.

"Fabio."

"What brings you here?"

"You threatened my daughter."

His face had been jovial until then. He blinked and then dismissed the group. "Walk with me, Isabelle."

"No, I will speak to you here."

"Very well. The rest of you leave."

The others left and Isabelle looked at the man who attempted to placate her with a smile. She was having none of it.

"Why did you threaten my daughter?"

"Because you owe me rent."

"You are not my landlord."

"You are here and you live on these streets. They are my domain. Your neighbors pay me."

"I am not afraid of you." She said.

"Perhaps you should be." He said drawing a small stiletto. He held it. "I could take a finger and no one would know or care."

She smiled and flexed her arm as she lifted it level with his neck. The blade came out and was only a couple inches from the vulnerable flesh. "Oh you think so, È inutile cane." She said, smiling without humor.

He swallowed. "Where did you get such a blade?"

"My brother-in-law." She answered.

"You really should be careful with that…it is sharp…" He said reaching up.

She flicked her wrist and he jumped back, his fingers bleeding. "I do not owe you any rent." She hissed at him. "You will leave my family alone."

"You are not one to…" His words were broken off by the back of her hand sending his face to the side with a snap.

"Do not interrupt. You are a coward. If you do not leave my family be, I will hunt you down, you will have nowhere to run where I cannot find you, and I will kill you." She said. "Just as I would any snake."

She flicked her arm and the blade withdrew and she walked away. He looked after her a hand on his cheek. He narrowed his eyes at her retreating form. He would see she would never embarrass him again. She was a strong woman, but would be more fun to break. He wiped the blood from his lip.

ZzZ

Isabelle walked into the courtyard the thieves of the city used as their headquarters.

Antonio saw her walk in. It was after dark and he came to her. "Belle." He said coming to her. "Come." He said directing her to his rooms. She followed him.

"My children?"

"In the care of Rosa and Bianca." He said as he opened the door. "Come have some wine, my friend."

She took the glass gratefully, but her hands shook and he steadied it for her. "Thank you." She managed.

He put his hands over hers. "Hey, easy, Isabelle." He said gently. "Stay here tonight. You can return home in the morning."

She took a breath. "You are always kind, Antonio."

"Beautiful women are hard to come by in this town." He shrugged letting go of the cup to allow her to sip. "Besides, a sister in need of help will always gain my attention." He said nodding to her burn.

"Thank you for everything." She said.

"Sleep here. I am going out with some of the boys. You will be safe."

"I am going to live at my employer's home. He has offered my family rooms."

"That is kind."

"He is a good man."

Antonio nodded. Isabelle sighed and turned lost in her thoughts. Antonio smiled as he watched her move about the room a little. She would be a catch for whom ever could bring her into the fold. Perhaps this aristo could weave a spell over her. She was an assassin and would protect his thieves if he needed it. He would encourage any relationship she had with the aristos so she could gain information.

He left after he watched her fall asleep. She was in his bed and oddly the idea of being with her was alien to him. He would gladly have her as a lover, but she was too proud, like Rosa. No wonder the two had become fast friends when Antonio had brought the woman here after injuring herself saving Bianca's son from the guards' horses. She had been nearly crushed, but the boy was safe and the thieves had been grateful.

The guards had left the poor woman in the mud with a broken leg and hand. She was useless for the laundry she worked at. Antonio had Bianca and a doctor they trusted help her recover. She had taken a kick to the head as well, but that had only bruised her, thankfully.

When she had recovered he had found her work as a housekeeper for the aristo. She had become friends with Antonio and Rosa by that time and she had worked with them when they needed information for something.

He blew out the candle to let her sleep. Isabelle was an assassin and one who wished to hide. He knew little of her history, but Sister Teodora seemed to know more about her than he did, but she also knew the value of keeping secrets. Antonio would ask, in time.

Isabelle heard the door close and sighed.

ZzZ

Isabelle came to her employer's home.

She entered though the back with her children. Alexander walked into the room and smiled at her. "Welcome, Isabelle. I am expecting some company, some men from the bank, can you plan accordingly?"

"Of course Messere."

"And who are these beautiful children?" He asked looking at them.

"My son and daughter, Giovanni and Giana." She took a breath. "I need to have my friend outside take them to school, but then I will start on some pies for you." She smiled a little.

"Of course. Of course." He said.

She kissed each and then led them to the door where Ugo stood waiting. He took their hands and smiled at Isabelle. She thanked him and sighed as she pulled on her apron and put on her cap to keep her hair out of her eyes.

Alexander came into the kitchen, surprising her as she hummed. She had gasped and he lifted a hand. "Forgive me, I did not mean to give you a start, my dear."

"It is well, sir. Sorry."

He smiled. "You were early and you seemed out of sorts. What was the matter?"

"I…" She lifted her head. "Is there any way your offer still stands?" She asked playing with her apron.

He cupped a hand under her chin. "The one where you come and live here with the children?"

"Yes." She said looking up into his bright blue eyes.

"Naturally." He said.

She took a shaky breath. "Thank you." She whispered.

He pressed a kiss to her brow. "I will leave you to it." He cocked his head. "I think I need to give you a raise or perhaps a bit of extra coin this month."

She looked at him in the doorway. "Why?"

"Giana is in need of new shoes the poor dear." He said. He smiled. "When the bell rings can you answer the door?"

"Of course." She smiled. "I will have tea ready."

He nodded. "Always one to think ahead. Thank you." He smiled and was gone.

She took a deep breath and pressed a hand to her mouth. She was going to be safe again. She was going to have a home. This wonderful man would see she was safe and well and her children as well. She wiped the singular tear from her eye and started to spread flour to roll out the dough.

Security.

She had that now.


	2. Fire Trap

The Vixen of the Thieves – Chapter 2 – Fire Trap

Isabelle woke early.

She walked the misty streets back to her one time home. Alexander would keep her children safe, but she needed to return for some items. She was happy to be moving out. She would now live in a place she no longer had to fear for her children.

Alexander was a kind and gentle man. He had wanted a housekeeper, but he always treated her well and at times looked at her as if he wanted something more. She sighed. Was she ready to have another husband? It had been nine and a half years since she had a husband and nearly five since she had shared a bed with anyone. The dalliance – which was all it was – was soothing for the time. She and Antonio had become friends rather than lovers and the relationship worked better for them. Thankfully her belly had not swollen and though Antonio clearly cared for her, their friendship remained strong.

Now she was starting to wonder if it were time to think on her own happiness. Alexander had accepted her children and even seemed to like the idea of having a son. She sighed and walked into her home. It was strangely still without the children playing in the next room.

She collected some of the memories she had, what few she had. She put the miniature of Federico around her neck and looked about the room. It was an odd feeling to leave the home they had had for so long. Part of her was sad. Her children had grown up in these walls.

She turned to lift something when she felt her foot stick against the floor. She reached down and touched the black substance. Pitch.

The back tar was spread on the walls, on the floor, and…

There was a crash through the window. A torch flew in and landed on the pitch near her. The fire trapped Belle from her escape routes as she looked about. Belle moved as it spread quickly about her. She blinked as the smoke became choking and went up the walls.

She dropped to the ground and whimpered. Smoke was pouring out of the window. "Help!" She cried.

Looking for the door she found the smoke was making it hard to see and she was coughing so hard she could barely move. "Help…" She whimpered.

She blinked and thought she felt a pair of boots near her face. She was then being moved. It felt surreal. Was this what it was like to be dead? Her body ached with an odd pain. She blinked as her smoke filled eyes had daylight in them.

A face bent over her. His mouth was moving, but she could not hear.

Her eyes stung and she blinked rapidly before suddenly things became dark.

ZzZ

Gilberto Misterioso had been making his way back to the Venetian Thieves Guild when he smelled smoke. It was not the smoke of a wood fire or cooking fire. There was a smell to it, like the smell was acrid and he blinked.

He looked down from the rooftops to a building complex nearby. There was black smoke coming from a window. Several bystanders were watching. He came closer and heard a woman's voice within.

He took a breath and climbed up to the window and pulled himself in. The smoke was thick and he ducked down. He could hear the woman. He moved, not breathing, quickly. He had seen the woman and the door straight before him. He charged forward. He found her, nearly unconscious, within a few feet of the door, reaching out. He took her arm and pulled her to the door. Using his strength he threw open the door, dragging the woman with him. He pulled her all the way down the stairs and out into the daylight before he took a breath.

He panted as he looked her over, his hands going to her face, looking her over. "Are you the only one?" He asked urgently. "Madonna? Can you hear me? Are there others?" She did not answer.

Some of her clothing was burned and the flesh beneath was also red and angry, but even as her eyes rolled back, he could feel her heart beating. He took a breath and lifted her in his arms. She was not heavy, but he was a bit out of breath from her rescue. He heard people beginning to throw water from the canals onto the fire. He slung her over his shoulder as though she were a sack of vegetables and walked away from the scene.

He made it to the guild courtyard.

Antonio looked up. "What happened?"

"I found this woman trapped in a burning building."

"Does she live?"

"Yes."

Antonio walked to him and lifted the thick dark, scorched hair to reveal the girl's blackened features, the beautiful face he knew well and had kissed senseless on more than one occasion. "Belle." He gasped.

"What?"

"Good, La Volpe. Come bring her to my rooms. Rosa. Fetch Bianca!"

Rosa nodded as she came up to them and then turned to go fetch the woman who healed their hurts. La Volpe laid the girl down as Antonio looked her over.

"She has several burns, but I do not think they are serious. The smoke may have harmed her." Volpe said.

Antonio nodded as he used a cloth dipped in water to clean the soot from her face.

"She is beautiful." La Volpe said leaning against the wall. "What is her name?"

"Isabelle."

"She does not have a family name?"

"She never told me." He sighed. "Though I wish she had." He shook his head. "Guardo a voi ora, bellissima. Ora. È necessario vivere. I bambini hanno bisogno di voi."

La Volpe blinked. "She has children?"

"Yes." Antonio said. Volpe eyed his compatriot a moment. Antonio chuckled. "No they are not mine." He said catching the look. "She is a widow."

"You seem to know her intimately enough." Volpe said. He found it odd he did not know her. If she was friend to the thieves he would have at least known her name. It was hard to hide from him. He would have to learn more about her.

"Yes." Antonio said. "We were lovers before you ask, but that was several years ago. We decided it was better to be friends." He reached down and ripped the dress revealing her full breasts and nearly flat midriff. La Volpe had the decency to look away until Antonio had managed to strip her of the dress and put her under the light blankets, but not before La Volpe saw her back. The scars there meant she had endured a fierce beating. An escaped slave? Who was this girl?

"This was not the way I wished her to return to my bed." Antonio said looking down at his former lover. He sighed and bent lifting her hand to his lips.

"Injured?" Volpe asked.

"Exactly."

La Volpe sighed. "Where are her children?"

"Rosa would know."

La Volpe nodded as Bianca and Rosa came in carrying towels. He caught Rosa's arm. "Where are her children?"

"Safe with her employer." She said. He nodded and released her to tend the woman.

"This fire…there was pitch burning. It smelled of evergreen and turpentine."

"You think this fire was deliberate?" Antonio asked as the women lowered the blanket enough to lift her arms. Both had angry red burns.

Bianca looked at the deep scars she had on her palms. "This girl has been through hell." She commented.

La Volpe agreed.

ZzZ

It took three days for the girl to awaken.

La Volpe had found her children with Rosa. He had written a note to the master of the house imploring him to keep the children safe because their mother had nearly been murdered. When she woke he would bring her to him to fetch the children.

Isabelle blinked. Her head and body ached, but she realized it was night time. There were two candles in the room and she looked up and saw a stranger moving to her. His head was hooded, but she could clearly see he was older than she was by more than ten years. He had a thin boned face, but it was handsome. His yellow and brown clothing made him blend well as he stood still.

"How are you?" He asked gently pressing a cloth to her head.

"You…You rescued me."

"Yes." He said.

"Where am I?"

"With the thieves." He said.

"Who are you?"

He chuckled. "They call me many things: Murderer. Tagliagole. Thief."

"La Volpe!" She gasped.

"Indeed." He said.

She moved and then suddenly sat upright. She gasped. "My children…" She said.

He gently pressed her back. "No…rest. They are safe. Your employer has been keeping them."

"Alexander must not be happy I have been gone."

"I think he understands since you were nearly murdered."

"Murdered?"

"I found pitch and turpentine that had not burned. Whom have you offended, my dear?"

"I am not sure."

"No one pops into your head." He watched her eyes look down. "Ah, there is one."

"The Snake."

"I see. What is that figlio di puttana up to now?"

"He threatened my daughter and then me."

"What did you do to make him try to kill you?"

"Showed him I was not afraid of him."

"With your blade?" He asked lifting it from the bedside table. "I have seen one similar on Giovanni Auditore and his son…"

"Ezio." She breathed.

"You know of them?"

She looked away and he lifted her hand seeing her burn. He had one as well and showed her. "We all have our secrets, Isabelle."

"Ezio gave it to me as a gift." She sighed.

He nodded. "It is the tool of an assassin." He smiled then. "Come then. Would you like some food?" He asked. "I am sure you are famished."

"Yes." She said looking up, her face brighter.

ZzZ

La Volpe gently was treating her burns as she held the blanket to her breasts for modesty. He then looked back at her back. "Tell me Belle. For what crime were you whipped?"

"Being born to a man who brought me home to a cruel step-mother."

"Pardon?" He asked looking at her.

"My step-mother hated me because I was born of her lover and another woman." She sighed. "She beat me every night she could." She looked away. "My father did nothing to stop it."

"The world is cruel, Belle, but I am sorry you suffered for it."

She waved her hand. "It is not as bad as it looks."

"Now, certainly." He sighed and then looked at the worst burn. It was on her hip, dangerously close to the junction between her thighs. He had a clear view of the curve of her hip and the roundness of her buttock. He gently put the salve on as she looked down watching his hands. He smiled as he gently placed a cloth over it and then lifted the blanket to cover it.

He itched to touch her. He was not jealous of Antonio because he had learned they were not lovers and she was a free woman to choose.

"If you dress, I can take you to see the children."

She looked at him and sprang from the bed. She winced, her body was not ready for such a move and he quickly moved and supported her nude body. She looked up at him and he smiled softly and then when she was steady stepped away. He gently lifted a dress for her.

She climbed into it and he smiled gently at her as she poked her head out, watching his expression. When she was dressed, he gently watched her brush out her hair. She then braided it with deft movements of her hands.

He nodded when she rose to her feet. They moved quickly through the streets, out of the sight of many, and dismissed by people who did see them.

They arrived at the townhouse and Isabelle walked in. La Volpe remained on the stair, watchful, as he waited.

Alexander met her as she walked in. "Isabelle." He said softly. He went to her and touched her arm. "Are you well?"

"Yes."

"He looked her over and saw the burns on her neck and lower arm. "Are you in pain?"

"Not often." She smiled. "I wish to see my children, if I may."

"Of course." He said.

She turned. "Alexander. "She started. "I am not sure I can continue in your employee. With someone trying to kill me, I cannot have you at risk."

"I will gladly take the risk."

"It is not fair to you." She said.

He took a breath and nodded. He pulled out his pocket book. "My door is always open, my dear, should you need help." He lifted several notes out.

She looked at him as he pressed them into her hands. It was easily four months of pay. "But…"

"You were an amazing housekeeper. This will get you a good start."

"You are not angry?"

"Disappointed perhaps, but not angry. I would wish to hide if I were under threat as well."

"Thank you for your understanding."

He led the way to her children. They came to her and embraced her. They sat for a time just holding each other. Alexander looked on.

Isabelle finally rose. "Pack your things." She told them.

They did and within an hour she was ready. Alexander smiled and bent to kiss her cheek. "I mean it, Isabelle. If you are in trouble and are in need of help. Find me."

"I will." She said.

She then brought her family into the street. La Volpe appeared. Giovanni looked at the older man. "Who are you?" He asked.

"A friend of Rosa." He smiled.

Giana smiled. "She gave me a doll.

He nodded and smiled.

They walked to the guild headquarters. Antonio welcomed them and Rosa took the children for a hot meal. Isabelle went to the roof with La Volpe. He smiled at her as he took a breath looking out over the city.

"Tell me my dear. How do you know Ezio?"

"He is a friend."

"More than that, I am sure."

"What?"

"You smile fondly when you speak of him." He took a step to her. "So was he a lover?"

She cracked a laugh. "No." She sighed and looked down as she walked passed him. "His brother was my husband many years ago."

"You are his family?"

"My children are his family." She said. "I am his brother's widow."

"That makes you his family." He said. He smiled and touched her shoulder. "You have never remarried?"

"I have never found someone who could love me." She sighed. "I miss Federico. I have never been able to allow someone into my heart so."

He nodded. "I understand." More than she could have guessed.

She smiled a little. "Yes. I think you do." She sighed and took his hand gently in her own, squeezing it. "Thank you for saving my life."

"You are welcome, Isabelle." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. He turned to leave.

"Where are you off to?"

"I am off to see to the thieves. Never fear. I will return."

She nodded as he moved and swung down from the roof.

"He likes you." A voice said near her elbow.

"Perhaps."

Rosa chuckled. "Belle. I have seen that twinkle before. My own lover has it when he looks at me."

Belle laughed merrily. "Indeed."

"Yes. Be careful or you will have the Fox eating from your hand."

Isabelle shook her head and turned to moved back to the guild courtyard. Her children were playing.

Antonio came to her. Her former lover was a thin man and she smiled at him. He was taller than she and sighed. He gently caressed the back of her neck in a familiar gesture.

She closed her eyes in pleasure. "The snake needs to pay." Belle said even as her eyes closed of their own accord.

"He will." Antonio promised. He leaned close and kissed her cheek. "We will find him."

"I owe you much brother."

He looked at her serious for a moment. "Piccola, you own me nothing. You are a beautiful woman whom I care for and whose life is in danger. You are always welcome here. You know that. Here we can protect you and the children."

"Yes, but is it enough?"

"For me?" He asked looking at her. He sighed. "Belle, I shared your bed more than once. Though those memories are tender, I know your heart. You need to free your heart from the prison it holds itself. Federico is long dead. You deserve happiness."

"I cannot be your lover, Antonio. Not anymore."

"I am not asking you to, Belle." He kissed her cheek. "I want you happy and if that is with another man, so be it. I will be the brother whom is always there for you."

"Thank you, Antonio." She squeezed his thin hand.

Isabelle took a breath.

Was she ready?

It had been nearly 10 years since she had had a man whom would look after her. Perhaps after living so long on her own she feared a man who would not accept her for what she was. She was an able-bodied woman with two children and was going to hunt a snake.

Perhaps the Fox would be of help in that endeavor as well.


	3. An Alliance

The Vixen of the Thieves – Chapter 3 – An Alliance

Isabelle found herself on the roof of the thief guild.

She had come up here almost every night after her children were abed. She liked the quiet and peace as she looked over the city, the canals, and toward the lagoon that fed into the ocean.

She heard a soft noise and looked to her left. "Gatto." She hissed.

The dark tom cat looked at her. He paused a few feet from her to lick his paw. She shook her head and looked at him. She sighed and reached for the feline. He yowled a moment before she started to pet him. He started to purr. Ugo had found him near the guild home and had brought him to Giana. The girl had nursed him back to health. He now was not just her cat, but the guild's.

Gatto at night would sleep with Giana, however, much to the distain of her brother who seemed to sneeze every time the feline was about. Antonio fed him when he was awake early in the morning with scraps from the dinner before. He prowled at night until after Giana went to bed, however, would faithfully come into through her window well after dark. If the window was closed he would yowl until someone opened the door for him, which was normally Rosa or Ugo, who always wanted to look in on the children anyway.

She then looked away as the feline wondered away and hopped down onto the balcony to clean himself before he found his warm spot at the end of Giana's small bed. Isabelle sighed. The night was pleasant. She liked her time to just sit and think.

A shadow came to her. She smiled a little. "Volpe." She said acknowledging him before she could see him coming beside her. He dropped down to sit beside her.

She turned her head to look at him. Her violet eyes regarded him as he looked back at her from under his hood. Most of his face was shadowed from the moonlight, but his eyes were quick and clever as always.

"Gilberto." She smiled.

"Isabelle." He commented. "Always a pleasure."

She chuckled and shook her head. "What brings you here?"

"I just returned from Firenze." He said. "The thieves there brought me information I felt I needed to share with Antonio."

"I see." She said.

He smiled. "Gave me an excuse to see you as well."

She blushed in the moonlight at that. He saw it and smiled. It was true. She was more than half the reason he had come and not written a letter to Antonio in the coded encryption. She was beautiful.

La Volpe had found he felt something he had not felt in years. Not since his wife, Melodie had passed. She had been the light of his life and a fellow thief. However, a cough and fever took her one winter. She had been yet young. Volpe had shared this all with Isabelle one day as she had sat looking over the city on a night like this one. He had found her weeping and she told him she missed Federico terribly that day. It was the day they had been married and was still painful after all those years.

Well, La Volpe understood. Though she had watched her husband being murdered before her eyes as he hung with his brother and father because of Templar treachery, he too felt the sting of loss. He had watched his wife die, not instantly, but by inches as her body slowly failed to fight off the fever that ravaged her body.

He was not sure which was more painful, but he had noticed that the feelings were now more tender memories rather than pain. Isabelle admitted most of the time her feelings for Federico were much the same, but at times, she would catch herself weeping over his loss even still.

Her frank openness had caused him to fall completely for her. Now the challenge was to have her see his affections without chasing her off. He liked her children and even admitted to himself he could grow to like them, teach them the ways of the streets and keep them safe.

La Volpe smiled and touched her cheek. She leaned into the caress as he let his fingers rest against the flesh. She sighed and closed her eyes, but they flew open when he shifted and kissed her. She was so startled she allowed him to lay her back as she looked up at him. He had affectively trapped her between the roof, his arms, and his body as he leaned over her.

He pulled back and smiled. "Isabelle." He whispered. "You have utterly bewitched me."

She smiled and chuckled a little. "How can I charm a fox?"

"I am not sure, but you have your ways." He kissed her again, this time chastely and playfully as he too smiled. His face seemed less lined when he was smiling like that. He was older by more than a decade, but he looked in that instant boyish and youthful.

She smiled at him and sat up pressing him back. "Gilberto." She chided.

"What, belle?"

She shook her head and sighed. "I am a widow."

"I know."

"I have two children."

"I know."

"I am no longer young."

"That is a matter of opinion." He said. "Come." He said. He offered his hand.

She took it and followed him. They quickly made their way through the town to an abandoned building. He walked in and then pressed a part of the wall. A door opened revealing stairs. The air was warm below. She looked at him quizzically.

He smiled and closed the door behind her with a lever. She followed him as he walked forward. There was light from the moon filtering down from cracks in the walls and ceiling. The area was stone. She looked and as her eyes adjusted she saw a stone foundation and a pool.

Gasping she smiled as she walked forward. Her foot caught a slippery stone, but La Volpe caught her. "Easy." He said smiling.

He walked away and he lit two torches. She let her eyes adjust again and she saw it was an old Roman bath. The water was nearly clear and steamed. She looked at him. "It still works."

"Yes. It is a hundreds of years old, but it is still in working order. There were springs here." He said. He turned and realized he was looking at her back. The scars were visible in the light even as she pulled her hair from her braid and shook it out. Her hair hung to her hips. She gave him a look over her shoulder that was smoldering as she stepped into the heated water.

The scars gave him pause as he watched her step into the pool. The scars were old and crisscrossed over her skin. He knew from his own investigation that she was the daughter of the De' Medici, but who had beaten her. There had been a rumor she had been kidnapped, perhaps the scars were from that. He could see the whip had not been normal either. It had been designed to score into the flesh and rip it making her suffer all the more. He had seen such whips used against prisoners of war and criminals, but never a woman. He suddenly wanted to hold and mend her as much as he felt his body harden at the sight of her.

Her shapely legs disappeared, then her buttocks, then her lower back. She was standing kneeling shoulder deep in the water. Her head tipped back and her hair spread out like a living thing behind her. As she arched, her breasts and hardened nipples broke the surface and the water swirled around her ample bosom.

La Volpe could not stand it any longer. He stripped himself and looked at her. She had ducked under the water and was swimming. He joined her as he watched in amusement as she enjoyed the heat. He sat on a stone stair and watched her swim about like a mermaid.

She seemed to notice him. She swam closer and looked at him as he sat watching her. She smiled and looked at him, keeping her body submerged.

"Isabelle. I wonder…if you might consider…"

She came to him and pressed a finger to his lips.

He had been there for her children, acting as a surrogate father. He had held Giana when she had fallen on the stairs and gently soothed her. He had showed Giovanni how to wield a knife without cutting himself with the blade. All useful skills and something a father would teach his children whom lived in the underground. Isabelle had watched him and smiled. Her children adored Volpe and she knew they would love him as a father. After all they had not known their own. They scarcely remembered Ezio, uncle Mario, Maria, and Claudia, if at all. The thieves were the only "family" they had really known.

She leaned up and kissed him as she pressed her hands on his thighs, dangerously close to where he craved her hand to be. She smiled at him as he looked at those eyes. Those eyes he would gladly love to see the love he had for her reflected. She smiled coyly and then moved away, her legs leaving a wake as she kicked below the surface and dove to swim on the bottom.

She popped up in the middle of the bath and beckoned him with her finger. He moved to her. She stood, the water to her midriff, breasts bare, but under her water slicked hair. He came to her and regarded her a moment. He was nearly a foot taller and so the water moved about his hips as he smiled at her.

"You are beautiful." He said.

She smiled as he stepped to her, demanding a kiss from those sensuously parted lips. His kiss was demanding and he tangled his hands in her hair, tugging her head backwards sharply. He was rewarded by a gasp of surprise as his lips found her throat. He found a sensitive spot and her knees nearly collapsed and she was against him, feeling his lithe form. She also felt the distinct hardness against her side as he caught her to him as he smiled against her flesh.

He looked down at her as she pulled back regaining her balance. "Though this is comfortable, I would rather be elsewhere if we are to continue, Belle." He looked at her. "I do not wish to hurt you." He said, his voice was soft, but told her what he was planning.

"Oh? Where do you have in mind?" she asked.

His eyes flared lustfully. He bent and lifted her, a hand under her knees and the other around her back. He lifted her clear of the water and the water dripped from her body. Her arms went about his neck as he carried her out of the pool the way they had entered. He carried her to a corner where he had made a small, but comfortable pallet for them with pillows, blankets, and a mattress on the hard old stone. He set her on it and she found it was not the most comfortable bed, but she found she did not care as she sat there, her eyes level with his manhood.

As she looked at it, she subconsciously rubbed her tongue over her lips, making La Volpe harden even more. She reached out and touched him with a feather-light caress. He emitted something close to a groan, though it sounded more like a growl. He dropped, eyes level with her as he pressed her back against the pillows, his face even with hers.

She looked up at him and he pressed his mouth to hers. La Volpe braced himself as he used his legs to part her own farther than they were. She made no objection to his almost abrasive lovemaking. He entered her with a deep thrust. She winced a little. It had been some time since a man had been within her and her body protested for the first moments. However, she was slick from the wanton need she had experienced at his kisses, feeling his body against her, and wanting to be with him.

After a couple of thrusts her body adjusted and she braced her hands on his arms as her legs shifted wider to take him deeper within her. She shifted her hips and he smiled sitting back onto his knees and pulling her up to meet him, still within her. He thrust quickly, but every movement was against her tender nub and she gasped looking up at him.

She reached for him after a few moments. The air about them was cool, despite being only a few feet from the hot spring fed waters of the Roman bath. Her nipples tightened in the cooler air and he smiled bending a moment to suckle on one. She gasped.

He moved again and this time was again braced over her. He was moving again and this time his thrusts were urgent. She gasped as he braced on one hand and reached between them. His eyes were unfixed, his climax nearly on him as it was building. He caressed her above his thrusting manhood and she bit her lip to keep her cry from escaping, but she arched to him and her body tightened on him. He grunted as his own climax seized him and he felt her fingers dig into the flesh of his arms as he opened his eyes to look at her. His gaze for a moment was wild as he watched her.

Her body milked his climax and she collapsed. That was the most powerful orgasm she had felt in years. She panted as she closed her eyes and let out a soft grunt as he collapsed on her. She felt his arms move under her to hold her, his face was against her flesh, breathing against her collarbone.

Her arms were shaky as she reached to touch his back. She sighed and shifted a little under him. He smiled and kissed her throat before lifting himself up and to the side. His back was against the cool wall as he regarded her. She stretched, seemingly not embarrassed by her nudity.

His hand idly when to her midriff and caressed her affectionately before his hand went to cup the juncture between her legs. Her eyes opened, started by this, and he smiled gently as his hand moved up, caressing her breast, then up to her face.

"Isabelle, you are not going to be good for me."

"Oh?" She asked looking at him.

He grinned, wolfishly. "No. I am going to want to see the comfort of your body whenever I can." He looked her over and she flushed. He laughed then.

"What?"

"Did you know, tesora, that when you blush, you blush from your face to your breasts." He smiled as she blushed deeper. "I will know that when you blush, you blush other places for my eyes alone."

She looked at him. "What a terribly thing to say. Now I will do nothing, but blush."

"Hummm. What a thought."

She hissed and shoved him back playfully and she tried to roll away from him, but he caught her, her back to his body.

She struggled and he leaned close to her ear. "Keep that up and I will have you again, here and now." He told her. He thrust his hips against her backside to make a point. Though not hard, his manhood had come back to life, something it had not done so close to a climax in years. He was no longer a youthful man, but to stop her from trying to get away from him he held on hand around her body, just under her breasts, and then the other moved to her thigh.

His hand crept up. "Gilberto…" she gasped as his hand laid on her lower dark curls.

"Foxes protect their mates, tesora, even if they are not fully willing to be mated for life."

"But…"

He kissed her cheek as his finger pressed into her and the other caressed her still tender nub. She gasped as a jolt of pleasure hit her. "I am staking my claim, Isabelle. I find myself intrigued by you. The pleasure you have allowed me to share with you, has made me want to have you at my side even more."

She looked at him even as she fought the overriding sensations of his fingers. "I cannot marry again, Gilberto." She closed her eyes and let out a grating breath. "I will not watch another husband be executed before me." She bit her lip.

"Good. I do not wish to marry you, just have you as a companion, friend, and someone to gain release with when we both require it."

"The church says that is sinful."

"So is this." He said pressing his mouth to where his fingers had been. She gasped and arched against him. It took only moments before she cried out, this time, she did not restrain herself and she panted squirming against him as he continued until he was sure she had had everything she could.

He pulled back and smiled at her.

"I was not much of a church goer anyway." She said panting.

"Neither am I." He grinned.

He laid behind her, drawing her to him. He kissed her shoulder and relaxed.

After a time she rose to her feet. He lifted a hand and caught hers. She looked back at him as he sat up. "Where are you headed?" He asked.

"To bathe." She said. "Why waste a lovely spot for it."

He smiled as she padded to the pool and jumped off the edge into the water. After a few moments he followed her and swam. They spoke, not of love, but about anything and everything. She splashed him and he chased her. She was like an otter in the water, sleek and swift. When he caught her he laughed in triumph and pressed her down, gently, but let her up. He grinned playfully and this time she chased him.

When they were weary of acting like children, they went to the stairs and sat. She leaned her back against him and he rested and arm on her raised knee as she reclined against his chest. He leaned against the wall nearby and sighed.

"One could get used to this." She said.

He chuckled. "Indeed." He sighed. "But sadly I must return you soon."

She nodded. "Yes, the children will wonder as will Rose and Antonio."

La Volpe sighed. "We would not want that."

"It is comfortable here. Let us stay a while longer."

"As you wish, Il mio diletto."

She smiled and snuggled closer enjoying the peace in their sanctuary. For now she could forget. She was the lover of La Volpe. She knew he would keep her and her children from harm. More so than Antonio and Rose and the rest of the Venetian Thieves.

She felt something she had not in sometime.

She felt safe.


	4. The Thieves Guild

The Vixen of the Thieves - Chapter 4 – The Thieves Guild

La Volpe rose to from the bed.

It was not yet morning as he dressed in the predawn light from the window. It was warm and so the windows were open to pick up the fresh breeze from the mainland. He sighed and looked down at the sleeping form of his lover. When he had moved she had turned away and curled into a ball.

He smiled.

For more than a month now, Isabelle Auditore had not only been sharing her room in the Venetian Thieves' Guild, but also had been sharing her bed as well. La Volpe knew he should return back to Firenze, but his own guild was in capable hands of his lieutenants. Antonio was a good host and often yielded to the more senior assassin as well as more seasoned thief.

He sat on the bed and watched his lover as she breathed in her sleep. He loved her. He knew that now, though he could not truly admit his feelings to her just yet. A couple of weeks ago, she had confided her history to him. She was a Borgia bastard. Her maiden name was De' Medici. All her official paperwork proclaimed this. She had never had full documents as to her birth or christening before Lorenzo, her "cousin", bought them for her. With the name De' Medici and Lorenzo's endorsement, no one ever even cared if they were forgeries.

Though not the most gorgeous maiden he had come across, Isabelle had an earthiness to her that transcended her calloused and rough hands from years of manual labor and being cut by a knife while protecting herself and Maria, her mother-in-law, so many years ago outside Monteriggioni when she and the family were attacked after the murder of her father-in-law, young brother-in-law, and husband by Vieri de' Pazzi. Those scars just compounded the scars she bore from her highly abusive childhood. Though La Volpe would not have her any other way. The scars made her who she was and what she was.

Her heart was good and she was the most practical woman he had ever met. She enjoyed his company and his lovemaking else she would have left him long ago. Antonio did not seem jealous of their relationship and he was fully aware of it as was Rosa, though he often smiled at the smiles the pair shared when they thought they were alone. La Volpe once asked him how he felt and Antonio commented that as long as his friend and sister was happy so was he.

He sighed and walked to the guild meeting. It was yet early and he needed to send his spies out to retrieve information. Isabelle appeared as he dismissed his men. He smiled at her. She had dressed and brushed her hair into a ponytail, but she still looked half asleep.

He came to her and brushed a kiss over her brow. "Good morning, Il mio diletto." He said with a smile.

"Amore." She said with a lazy smile.

He chuckled and kissed her softly on her mouth. Everyone in the room well knew she was the mistress of La Volpe and would leave her be as such. They did like her and her children. The twins livened things.

She smiled at him and he took her arm leading her to the back room. He looked back at her. "I will go fetch you breakfast, but I have been thinking…" He looked at her as she looked at him in sudden interest. He had refused to allow her to be part of his spy network, however, he had another plan to use that cunning mind of hers.

"Oh?" She asked.

"This place is in a sorry state of affairs. We are in need of some help." He stepped forward. "No one has cared for the books in a long time. We have no idea the money coming in or going out." He turned around as he stood across from her. "Do you think you could help me and this guild?"

She looked about at the stacks of papers. "It will be a challenge."

"Si." He said coming to her side.

"I like a challenge."

"Oh?"

"Yes. And so do you."

He flashed a smile. "How do you know?"

"Because you have me as a mistress." She said.

He shook his head, but smiled. She smiled and lifted a hand to shoo him away as she turned to the piles of ledgers, coin boxes, and assorted papers. He smiled as he went to get her food.

ZzZ

La Volpe entered the room where she was busily using paper to take notes on what she had found. He offered her some tea and she smiled as she warmed her hands. She had been at the records for two days now and she worked long hours. She seemed to be enjoying it despite it being frustrating at times.

She took the tea gratefully. It was strong and not overly hot. She drank it down seated on a stack of papers. La Volpe watched her a moment before reaching to take the cup. "So how is everything going, my dear?"

"Well enough. So far you have far more money than I would have thought."

"Of course. We are thieves." He smiled as he spoke matter-of-factly.

She smiled and sighed. "Given a few weeks this will be in order."

"I give it four days at the rate you are working." He walked behind her as she turned to lifted a paper from the stack and wrapped his arm about her.

"See here. There are nearly 2000 florins."

He leaned his head on her shoulder. She turned and kissed his cheek as her hand lifted to his face. He kissed her palm as she showed him what she had found. "Do we have this available?"

"Yes." She said pointing to the strong box. "It is there. I have counted it."

"This is good news." He said going to the box. He walked back to her.

"Yes."

He smiled and turned her to him and kissed her. "Thank you, Isabelle." He said. "I will make it worth it to you." He whispered his lips close to hers.

"You had better." She said.

He chuckled and left her to her work taking the tea cup with him.

ZzZ

Isabelle walked into the guild from upstairs where she had been sleeping. She had found over 5000 florins in total that now was in a box in the room that La Volpe had a key for as did Isabelle and Antonio. Isabelle was now in charge of the bookkeeping. She was good at it and it kept her from harm.

Ugo and Rosa were standing together. They all nodded to Isabelle. "Belle. How are you?" Rosa asked.

"Well. How are you?" Isabelle asked smiling at her friend. She had known Rosa for several years now and she liked the woman. Rosa always helped her with her children when needed.

"Can I speak to you?" Rosa asked leaving Ugo, her guild brother to go take care of his daily walk around the guild for security.

"Of course."

Rosa led her into the courtyard. "I have met someone."

"Who?"

"Well we have been together sometime."

"Oh?"

"Yes. He came here in 1478. He saved my life."

"Indeed."

"Yes."

"What is his name?"

"Ezio Auditore. He is an assassin." Isabelle tried to keep a straight face. Ezio had long been a man who took and changed lovers faster than the leaves could fall from a tree.

Isabelle hid a smile as she turned. "I have heard of him. He is a dashing sort is he not? Has he been here much?"

"Not as much as I would like." Rosa giggled and Isabelle joined her.

"Too true." She sighed.

ZzZ

A cheer was heard below and La Volpe went to investigate.

Isabelle was standing facing a wall an arrow notched. She breathed out and then let the arrow fly. It sailed and landed in the target bull's eye.

Another cheer went up.

She dipped her head to Marcino beside her. "That would be another florin. Do you wish to quit?" She asked teasingly.

"No." He smiled. "I will not be beaten."

"Have it your way."

He fired and hit the next ring from the bull's eye. She answered with another bull's eye and winced. She smiled and bowed. "I will take my leave then." She said bowing to him.

"But the fun has just started."

"I have no doubt." She chuckled.

La Volpe came to her. He noticed she was cradling her arm though she was trying to hide it. He took her hand and led her to the bar. "Come let us see the damage you have done."

"I didn't do anything, Gilberto, I…" She cried out as he touched the flesh.

"They did not give you an arm guard." He said simply. He rolled up her sleep revealing the deep bruises from the bow string and a cut where the skin had been flayed from it as well. "This will be tender for a few days."

He took some of the alcohol from the bar and dipped a cloth into the drink he poured. He looked at her, his quick eye warning her not to move as he held her arm in a tight grip and pressed the alcohol to it. She jumped and tried to shift away in spite of herself.

Once the bleeding stopped he called Juliette to him. The courtesan went to do his bidding. She returned with bandages and some herbs. Gilberto was a skilled on the move healer. He had to be. Small injuries were common when running from people or from guards. The knowledge kept him alive.

He bound her arm and then smiled at her. "Come you are in need of rest, my love."

She nodded and allowed him to lead her to their rooms.

She climbed into the bed and he watched her. He came to her side and sat down. His hand gently went to caress her back as he pulled his cowl back to reveal his thick dark hair which he had hidden from the world when he was not in their rooms. It was starting to streak with gray.

She looked up at him. "You seem to have something on your mind, lover."

"Always." He smiled. "But I am thoughtful today."

"How so?"

He sighed. "We have been…together and intimate for a few months now. Though it is not as much protection as I would like to offer you and your children, I wondered if you might consider…"

She sat up looking at him. "Consider what?"

"Being my wife. Your children already call my Papa. It seems a logical step." He looked at her. "It is only a matter of time before a child starts to grow in your womb, beloved." He sighed. He was not the most romantic person and he could see using logic was making that furrow in her brow become visible.

"I…"

"You do not have to answer now. I just want you to think on it."

"Gilberto."

He smiled at her and gently touched her face with his long boned hand. "Be easy. I will not force you. I can see the subject still is one that is hard for you."

"My husband was murdered and you are a thief. If you are ever caught…"

He watched her look away and nodded. "I understand." He said covering his momentary hurt and vulnerability with the flash of a smile. He should have known she would have wanted no part in such things. He would keep her as a lover, love and support her and her children.

He leaned forward and kissed the side of her lips. "I love you. Remember that." He said. He rose. "No rest." He ordered gently.

She nodded and laid back. "I…I love you too. I know I have hurt you. I am…just not ready…" She said. She swallowed. Her children were eight now. She should find someone. She was happy with La Volpe, but still she hesitated. He looked at her, his eyes searching hers. He seemed to accept her answer…for now.

His hand went to her brow. "I know." He bent and kissed her brow before lifting his cowl. "We will speak later when you feel better."

"I am sorry." She said as he went to the door like a soundless shadow.

"I know." He opened the door. "I am not angry." He said and walked out shutting the door behind him. The children were there.

Giana looked up at him and he smiled and pulled her into his arms and smothered her with kisses. She giggled.

"Is Mama all right?" Giovanni asked.

"Yes. She just hurt her arm a little." La Volpe said looking at Giana. Her unruly hair made him chuckle as he deftly removed her hair tie and then pulled her thick curls back into a simple ponytail.

Giovanni nodded. "We are hungry."

La Volpe laughed. "You are always hungry. All right heathens. Let's get you some lunch then." He bent down and they both crawled onto his back. They were almost getting too large for this, but he still enjoyed it and so did they as they held on and he walked down the stairs bouncing them as much as possible and making them shriek with laughter.

Isabelle heard it all as she lay there awake. He was not angry, but she knew he was disappointed. And she felt regret hearing him playing with her children in the hallway.


	5. Happy News

The Vixen of the Thieves – Chapter 5 – Happy News

It was still early summer.

Isabelle was already hot. She sat fanning herself as she looked about the patrons of the small establishment the guild ran. La Volpe had been of a business mind. He hoped to expand. Soon he planned to move himself and his lover, once Antonio and the guild were stable again, to Roma.

She sighed and moved to rise to her feet. She suddenly felt before hot. She gasped reaching for the table. She cracked two fingernails trying to steady herself. Then everything went cold and her legs felt like lead. She blinked and dropped earthwards.

Ugo spotted her. He paid little mind to her until she suddenly dropped earthwards and there was a loud sound as she hit the edge of the table, which thankfully was rounded, and fell to the ground in a heap. He ran to her calling out to Antonio who was nearby.

They gently rolled her onto Ugo's lap. Blood oozed from her forehead. Antonio pressed a cloth to her head and gently touched her face.

"Isabelle! Belle!" He called sharply to his former lover. "Wake up and speak to me."

She did not.

He looked at Ugo. "We must get her to bed." He lifted her into his arms and rose to his feet, her head against his shoulder. "Belle…" He whispered. "Are you well?"

Silence.

Ugo touched her head gently. "I will fetch a doctor."

"Good."

Ugo moved off. Antonio walked quickly to the stairs and up to the upper floor. La Volpe walked into the guild. His jealousy flared as he looked up and spotted his lover in the arms of Antonio, her former lover. Isabelle was easily recognizable by her clothing. Dressed in the clothing of a commoner she did not look like the thief guild women and she did not look like the courtesans. She also was the only woman to wear her hair pleated as she did. He took a breath and calmed himself. Surely there was a reason for her head being to his breast and Antonio carrying her like a babe.

Antonio carried her into the rooms of La Volpe. He gently laid her down and was gently wiping the fresh blood away from her hairline when La Volpe walked into the sunlit room. Antonio looked up at him. The thin wiry man still cared for Isabelle and La Volpe knew it, but it was more like brother and sister than lovers. Antonio was well aware she bedded another and that man was before him now.

"What happened?" La Volpe asked seeing the blood.

"She was rising to her feet and suddenly fell. I think she fainted. She has not woken since, but her heartbeats and she is breathing."

La Volpe nodded. "That cut will make her head hurt for at least a day when she wakes."

"Yes." Antonio agreed.

There was a knock. La Volpe walked to the door and opened it to the plague masked doctor and Ugo. "Doctor welcome."

"Salve." The Doctor nodded. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"She seems to have fainted for no reason and cracked her head on a table." Antonio said.

The doctor nodded. "Very well. I will send for you when I have finished my examination."

"But…" La Volpe gasped.

"Come, brother. I will buy you some wine." Antonio said clapping him on the back.

La Volpe reluctantly moved after him as the doctor removed his mask and opened the case he had brought with him. Ugo shut the door and nodded to Antonio that he would stand guard.

The doctor came out more than an hour later. La Volpe and Antonio had returned from their drink and were leaning against the railing. The doctor was wiping his hand on a cloth. "She is awake now." He said quietly as he shut the door behind him.

La Volpe came to him, his dark eyes glittering. "Is she well?"

"She is a pale pallor. She must eat more."

La Volpe nodded. "And her wound?"

"Will heal in a couple of days. I have given her a draft to help her rest through the first part of the pain. I suggest some tea when she is awake again. She needs rest often. Overtaxing herself has caused this." He smiled. "However, all is not lost. The babe will be born soon enough."

La Volpe, Ugo, and Antonio's eyes riveted on the man.

"Prego?" La Volpe finally said.

"She is with child." He smiled a little at La Volpe. "First time father?" He asked.

La Volpe just stared at him.

"Yes, he is." Antonio said.

"She is not far enough along to be ill in the mornings, though that will start in a few weeks. I am certain she is no more than two months along. The child should come in late January to early February."

La Volpe nodded and lifted coins to the doctor. The doctor left and La Volpe swallowed.

Antonio smiled at him. "Is it too early to offer congratulations yet?"

"No." La Volpe answered.

"When are you two going to marry?"

"We are not planning to currently." La Volpe said lifting his eyes.

"Surely you do not want the Kit to be a bastard."

La Volpe spread his hands. "Then you talk to her about it." He hissed. He took a breath and then opened the door. He walked in and sat her sitting by the window. "Hey, why are you not in bed?" He asked softly, his voice light hearted and teasing.

She winced and turned to him. "Are you angry?"

He almost laughed, but her face was so serious, he bit it back. "Of course not, my love."

"But…we have only been lovers for…"

"I know how long." He said lifting a hand. He lowered his cowl and sighed. "Come. You need rest." He said.

She allowed him to lead her to the bed. She went willingly. As she laid down she held his hand pulling him into the bed with her. He sighed and allowed it. He would remain until she slept. It would not be long. Her grip was not hard with the draft in her veins.

He kissed her cheek and watched her snuggle into the bed. "I am happy." He whispered into her hair.

"I am as well." She said.

"I love you." He said. He lifted his hand and pressed it over her still nearly taut stomach flesh. Over the years she had a small bit of softness there, but she was not fat.

She smiled a little, dreamily as the draft took hold. "You can't feel it yet, Gilberto." She smiled. "It is too small, yet."

He chuckled. "When will I be able to feel it?"

"In a few months."

He pouted playfully.

"I love you." She whispered and leaned up to kiss him. After a few moments her lips slackened and he realized he was supporting her head as it lolled backward. She was sleeping. He eased her to the pillow and he settled behind her. A few more minutes would not harm him.

ZzZ

It was a week later when Isabelle woke sharply and literally ran to the water basin. It was empty and she wretched into it.

La Volpe woke to the sounds of her coughing so hard he thought she would break into two. He went to her and watched her as she weakly held the bowl. There had been little in her stomach and she moaned a little.

Tenderly he wiped her face and then lifted her up and put her back in the bed to rest.

She rested for most of the rest of the day.

The next day she found eating small bits of bread and water eased the sickness she felt. La Volpe had gone on an errand and when he returned, he found her standing at the bar helping customers. He smiled a little. She was well adapted to be a bar maid and perhaps the best one he could have. Being pregnant she had taken to drinking the juice of fruits in season as well as eating bread much of the time.

ZzZ

It was two weeks before her morning sickness became less and she was able to live a more normal life. La Volpe found her with Antonio at the thief's guild shooting at targets with a bow and arrow. He watched her as she held the arrows rather than used a quiver. He noted it allowed her to fire more rapidly.

Antonio greeted La Volpe with a smile. "She wished to practice. I think being ill in bed was getting to her."

"I do not like being put to the sidelines." She said for herself.

"I do not have you on the sidelines. You are the bookkeeper and you tend the bar. That is as close to the action as I would care any woman to be." La Volpe said.

She took a breath. He meant it. He did not care for women on the frontlines of the activities.

She sighed and then walked to him. He kissed her deeply. She chuckled as she touched his cheek. "Put your dagger back in its sheath." She said smiling as she pressed to him. She had felt him harden as he kissed her.

"You were the one who made me draw it." He said looking as Antonio walked to pull the arrows from the target. He leaned to her ear as he kissed it making her shiver a little. "And you are the one with the sheath, Cara."

She laughed playfully. "Come then." She said taking his hand.

He shook his head. "How you tease." He muttered.

She chuckled. "You love it."

He nodded and then watched as Antonio returned to her. "Teach her well."

Antonio laughed. "She has more skill than I could have ever taught her."

La Volpe eyed her. "Oh, really?"

She smiled sheepishly. "My father-in-law taught me."

"Indeed." He said.

ZzZ

It was later that evening when Isabelle was at the thieves' guild. She had been sharing a meal with Antonio at her lover's request. La Volpe had gone to gather information and refused to have her somewhere not safe. He did not like her in the tavern without those he trusted. He had left several men he and Antonio trusted to be in charge, but they could not deal with customers and a pregnant woman, though, Antonio knew well Isabelle was able to protect herself.

After they had walked around the streets and be bought her a sweet. She seemed to favor sweet now more than ever. He had heard pregnancy did that.

There was a disturbance that broke out in the street and the guards moved to quell the ruckus. Antonio led her away from the fray and they came to the guild headquarters. She found her children safely asleep in their beds. Rosa and Bianca always saw to them. They were so beautiful and Giovanni looked so much like his father it hurt her almost to look at him.

She walked to her small guest room and went to sleep nearly as fast as her head hit the pillow.

ZzZ

The next morning Rosa had her come and join her as they watched a meeting between two men. The men were dignitaries. Isabelle gasped when she saw who one was.

"What is it?" Rosa asked.

"The Spaniard…here?" Isabelle said.

"Cardinal Rodrigo Borgia?" Rosa said. "Ezio has spoken of him."

"He is here." Isabelle pointed to one of the men.

"Can we get closer to find out why?"

"I am sure Ezio will find him soon enough." Isabelle said. She smiled a little. "I am known to him. I cannot go closer. If he sees me…"

"I understand sister." Rosa said. "I am not nearly as good at running since the accident."

"Thank goodness Ezio was there, no?"

"Indeed. The charmer. How did you ever manage to marry his brother and not him?" Rosa asked as they moved away slowly.

Isabelle chuckled. "I was married to Federico or rather I was almost given to him much like a side of good pork."

"You were not ever tempted?"

"Of course, I am a woman, and Ezio, I have heard is as good in bed as he is with his hidden blade, but I never partook of such fancies."

"And now you are La Volpe's woman."

"Yes."

"I have heard a rumor…"

"That I carry a child?"

Rosa looked at her. "Yes."

Isabelle smiled. "Yes. I am carrying a babe."

Rosa laughed and embraced her friend. "I am happy for you."

"Thank you." Isabelle said.

They made it home and Giana greeted them. Isabelle smiled and looked at her drawings as Antonio stood in the courtyard with a wooden training sword. Standing before him was Giovanni who was watching him, calculating his next move.

"I would rather be there, learning how to fight." Giana said nodding down at her brother. "But Antonio told me, my talents are elsewhere."

"He is right." Rosa said. "You draw so well."

Giana looked at her mother. Isabelle smiled and took her hand. They walked down the stairs and Isabelle nodded to Antonio. "Teach her as well. She would likely be best with a knife."

Antonio looked at his former lover. "Is that wise?"

"Women who cannot use weapons can still die by them. She needs to learn to use that mind of hers."

He nodded. "Very well." He turned and tossed the wooden sword to Giana. "Let us see what you have." He said.

She nodded and rushed her brother who parried her move. He looked at her startled by her bold moves. She then pinned the more experienced sword fighter in moments. She smiled at her brother as she held the tip to his neck.

Isabelle chuckled. "If you thought she was not paying attention, you should see her drawings." She told Antonio as she got up and helped her brother to his feet and they dusted each other off.

Antonio took a breath. "She moves like she is in a dance without truly knowing the steps, just moving to the beat."

Isabelle leaned closer as Giana moved circling her brother. "Then teach her to dance, master."

He chuckled and nodded.


	6. Of Mercenaries and Poets

The Vixen of the Thieves – Chapter 6 - Of Mercenaries and Poets

La Volpe smiled as he rode up a small hill with Isabelle riding behind him.

He had made sure she did not ride alone. He made sure the pace was gentle, on an older mare, to prevent her from causing harm to herself or the baby she carried. She rode in a normal saddle since they did not have a side saddle for her.

They made their way to the outskirts of Roma. It would take more than a week and they sheltered in inns along the way. Alone, La Volpe would have found shelter under a tree, but while his woman was with him and carrying his child within her, he was not about to allow her to be without a warm meal and a bed. The swell was visible now if a person knew that was what it was. It looked more to be her gaining a small bit of weight. She was glowing, however.

They kept to themselves in the tavern, speaking lowly, and La Volpe making sure she ate her fill. Upstairs he held her to him and kept his hand on the small swell as she slept. He watched over her until sleep claimed him as well.

The second day was full of cold wet rain. She had eaten a few crackers to settle her stomach, but could do little other than that. She had been so determined to come, but she looked so miserable.

La Volpe had tied her mount to his own saddle and then pulled her up before him. He controlled the horse with one hand and held the other around her back as she leaned against him. She was cold, he had felt her hands when she had mounted with him. Holding her close and under his own large, thick travel cloak, he hoped to keep her warm. She had fallen asleep a couple times. He had held her to him watching the road ahead and the rain pelting the cowl she had drawn over her hair and face. Under his cloak he could barely see her face as she rested, but he knew she needed the rest.

By lunch time she was able to eat some warm soup and bread. It was back to the horse. He allowed her to ride on her own for a time, at her insistence to let his arm rest, but when she had nearly fallen from her horse, he caught her to him and pulled her to him, he shook his head at her. He again tied her mare to his gelding and moved. He tucked her

They finally reached Caserma di Alviano before lunch. La Volpe helped her down. She staggered a moment and he caught her to him a moment. She steadied herself and smiled at him. "I am all right." She said.

He nodded.

They walked into the barracks together.

"La Volpe!" A great man cried from where he stood in the middle of the room. He had been looking at a map on a table. He was a very large man. He was over six feet tall and as broad as an ox. "Where the fuck have you been you old fox." He laughed and looked over La Volpe keenly. "How long has it been? Too damn long anyway…"

"Bartolomeo d'Alviano, always a pleasure." La Volpe commented. This man was a strong and staunch ally, but he was going to do wonders for his lover's vocabulary.

Bartolomeo looked at the shy young woman behind the Fox. "And who is this beauty?" He asked as she lowered her hood.

"Isabelle De' Medici." La Volpe said smoothly.

Bartolomeo came to Isabelle and took her hand. He kissed her knuckles. "A pleasure, my dear. Welcome to my home." He stood back up. He then laughed and pulled her into a smothering hug that nearly crushed her and certainly winded her.

He set her down and she coughed a little, though she was smiling at the burly man. La Volpe knew she was uninjured and the baby she carried was well protected, but still…

"Pantasilea!" He bellowed. "Pantasilea!"

The woman was in her mid-twenties in a dress that was pretty, modest, and tasteful. Her face framed by blonde hair, was oval, her nose tip-tilted like a flower, her lips were generous and humorous. Her eyes held intelligence and were a deep brown which seemed to be welcoming to you, but also were mysterious and seemed to hold something of herself. She was tall for a woman, coming to Bartolomeo's shoulder, but slender, with quite wide shoulders and rather narrow hips, long slim arms, and shapely legs.

Bartolomeo smiled. "This is my wife, Pantasilea." He grinned. "Panta, my friend La Volpe and Isabelle De Medici."

Pantasilea smiled. "Ah. I have heard of you. You are Lorenzo's cousin then."

"Yes." Isabelle said.

Pantasilea looked at Isabelle. "Come let us find you some soup or something to eat. You look pale and famished."

"Yes. Thank you." La Volpe said.

Pantasilea led her to the kitchens where the cook was busy making food for the mercenaries. She smiled and collected two bowls of thick beef and barley soup with yeasty fresh oven baked bread. She then led the older Isabelle out into the courtyard where they could be outside in the fresh air.

"How are you feeling? Such a journey must have been taxing."

"Yes." Isabelle said.

"When are you due to give birth?"

Isabelle looked up startled. "Prego?"

"Women know such things my dear." Pantasilea smiled. "Men often are obvious, but I can see how you carry yourself."

Isabelle nodded. "I am with child yes." She said. She began to eat. "Not far, however."

"And who is the father?"

Isabelle's face lifted. Pantasilea lifted a hand. "I do not mean to pry only start a conversation."

Isabelle's face brightened. "I think I will like you a lot." She then leaned to the other woman. "La Volpe is my lover."

"Ah, that explains his look when you left his side."

They laughed.

"Buon giorno, signore." Came a new male voice.

Both looked up. "Ah, Leonardo. I hope you found your rooms comfortable."

"Of course Madonna." The man bowed.

"Isabelle. This is Leonardo Da Vinci, master painter, master inventor, and a good friend."

"A pleasure." Isabelle said smiling.

"I could not help, but overhear. Such things fascinate me, my lady, but is there any way I could document you since you are with child."

Isabelle chuckled. "Blunt, isn't he."

"Most men are." Pantasilea chuckled.

Leonardo sat waiting for them to finish before he took out parchment. He began to ask questions and scrawled the answers as he set his inkwell in the grass and listened to the explanations Isabelle gave. Pantasilea also found it interesting. She was not long married and she listened to the woman who had already borne twins with interest.

Leonardo took measurements of her small belly and smiled at her. "This will be a fun side project. I have always been curious to document the changes in a woman's body as the baby grows."

Isabelle laughed. "I will be as fat as a house soon, but you are free to document all you wish Leonardo."

"Have you been ill at all?" He asked

"I have been faint at times and fatigued, but as far as morning sickness, very little."

"Interesting."

La Volpe came up. "Greetings." He said.

"Gilberto." Isabelle smiled. "Have you met, Leonardo."

"I know his work. Ezio Auditore claims him to be a genius." La Volpe said.

Leonardo blushed. "Ezio is giving me far more credit than he should."

Isabell patted his knee. "I am sure that is not an exaggeration, Leonardo. Ezio is a good judge of character."

"You know him?"

"Yes, but I have not seen him in some years."

"Perhaps he will find you. He seems to always find me when I am least expecting it." Leonardo said.

La Volpe nodded. "He is around like the shadow assassin he is."

Isabelle sighed and rose to her feet awkwardly. She shifted back a little and Leonardo looked back at her. He wrote more on his notes. He then looked up at her. "There are other changes I have heard of I would like to observe, with your permission, of course."

"Such as what?" La Volpe asked.

"The enlarging of the breasts, skin changes, hair changes, darkening of the nipple and becoming more sensitive…"

La Volpe blinked. "You wish to see my lover naked."

"Only if she is willing. I will not touch her, only draw what I see. You can stand and make sure nothing happens." Leonardo said. "I have already taken the measurements I need for now."

La Volpe looked at his lover as he stood up. "And your thoughts."

"He is a man of science. What is the harm, amore?"

"Your body is not something I am willing to share…" He said.

"You are not sharing it. He is only wanting to learn."

He sighed and nodded. He knew well enough not to push the point with her when her mind was made up. He shrugged and Belle smiled. "Very well, Leonardo."

ZzZ

That afternoon Isabelle was made comfortable on the bed Pantasilea had prepared for her and her husband. La Volpe stood nearby. Arms folded as Leonardo worked on his drawings and notes. Even he had to admit the odd beauty and science in his drawings.

Isabelle had a thin sheet for modesty's sake over her legs and hips, but from her hips up was bare for Leonardo to draw and study. La Volpe noticed, almost to his alarm that Leonardo was not watching her as a man would, but as someone looking and looking at a work of art.

The man was doing very well duplicating the art before him. La Volpe looked at the charcoal drawings and approved. Leonardo made no move to touch her either. He would looked up occasionally and squint as though trying to gauge the size of something.

When Leonardo had asked them if he could observe them making love, it was Isabelle who drew the line. La Volpe had been recovering from the shock of being asked such a question from another man, but Isabelle flatly told the painter, no.

Leonardo respected them enough to let the discussion drop after and as Isabelle replaced her clothing he commented that women's clothing was far more complicated than a man's. La Volpe chuckled and nodded.

Isabelle went to the window and looked out at the fields behind as La Volpe looked over the drawings with interest. Leonardo had a talent, the Fox could not deny it. They spent what was left of the afternoon sharing wine and Leonardo speaking to Isabelle about everything from cravings to odd changes in mood. La Volpe also added his insight which Leonardo seemed happy for as well.

It was nearly dark and time for supper when the small group joined their hosts. La Volpe had to admit that it was not nearly as terrible as he thought, though he still did not like another man seeing so much of her. Still, she had been the lover of two other men, so he was by far not the only one who had seen her so.

Dinner was a pleasant affair with the d'Alvianos. They had simple, but hearty food and good wine. Isabelle drank only one glass of wine before changing to fruit juice that Pantasilea offered her from the local orchards.

That night La Volpe was determined to reclaim his lover as his own. She smiled amused by his advance and then sighing in pleasure as he seduced her and then made love to her. By the end they were both sated and exhausted, but he smiled and kissed her.

"I do love you." La Volpe said looking down at her cradled in his arms.

"I know." She answered. She yawned sleepily and then relaxed to sleep.

ZzZ

The next morning brought another guest to the barracks. He arrived and looked up to see Isabelle and Pantasilea, both early risers, coming down the stairs together. The elder of the pair was eating some thick morning bread that Pantasilea had brought her.

Pantasilea smiled at the newcomer who watched them keenly. The newcomer was a tall young man, though he was not fully a man yet. He regarded Pantasilea and then bowed to her. "Madonna d'Alviano."

"Niccoló." She greeted. "Belle, this is…"

"Niccolò di Bernardo dei Machiavelli." Isabelle said fluidly. "Yes, we have met. Always a pleasure Niccoló." She took a breath. "I am sorry for the loss of your father."

"As I grieve with your losses as well." He then bowed to Isabelle. "Madonna Auditore. It has been some years since I have seen you."

Pantasilea looked at Isabelle. "I thought you were a De' Medici."

"She is." The young man said. "However, she is also much more." He smiled. "She is the sister-in-law of the young assassin Ezio Auditore, widow of his brother Federico, and mother to two children."

"And another soon to come." Pantasilea said.

Niccoló smiled. "I had not heard you had remarried."

"I have not." She said straightening her shoulders defiantly.

He lifted a hand. "I am hardly a man to judge such affairs, dear lady."

She nodded relaxing.

ZzZ

Niccoló as Isabelle found, for a young man of such a young age, was highly intelligent and a spymaster. He worked closely with Pantasilea to be the background for the Assassins. Though he was only sixteen years, he was a master assassin, having been elected to take control of the assassin guild of Florence and was actively building on in Venice as well since his father's death. Recruiting was slow, but having Isabelle, and assassin herself, as it was revealed to Bartolomeo, Pantasilea, and Leonardo, with her amazing charm, perhaps she could look into recruits herself.

She agreed, though she had not seen any prospects as of yet. The thieves under Antonio and La Volpe's control were most men and women who had been raised on the streets and did not have the knowledge needed to be true assassins. For one most of them were illiterate.

Rosa and Antonio could read, but writing at times presented a challenge. Rosa was not an assassin, but was an ally. La Volpe and Antonio were both members. They had commented that their guilds were at the disposal of the assassins and they actively helped Ezio when he was tracking people who were a danger to the assassins or those who worked with them. Niccoló was also working to gain the respect of those who worked with him. Though young he had a brilliant mind and had quickly won over Antonio, La Volpe, and Pantasilea. Isabelle also liked the young man who was both charming and strong. He had dealt with the death of his parents far better than Belle had the loss of her father-in-law, husband, and brother-in-law. He shrugged it off saying that the assassin's life had made it easier to take physical pain as well as mental pain. He had used it as an exercise to perfect his training so he could gain his father's position. Though still a boy and another master assassin was keeping him in check as a requirement until he became a man, the other master did not see any need so far to contradict anything Niccoló had done. As young as he was, Niccoló was wise and he was looking for something in Venice. He too had heard rumors of the prophet as Isabelle and La Volpe had heard the whispers. Was there truth to these rumors? It was anyone's guess for now.

At Niccoló's urging Isabelle wrote a letter to Claudia and Mario. She had not spoken to them in some years and she knew they supposed her dead. She sighed when she was finished and Niccoló promised to see them delivered to Mario though the network of spies he had made.

ZzZ

La Volpe returned to collect his lover three days later. It was raining hard and he agreed to stay the day so Isabelle would not become ill from riding in the cold.

He spoke to the young Niccoló and Bartolomeo as the two women moved about speaking and making their own plans. Pantasilea taught Isabelle how to cook lamb. Isabelle had loved lamb with the Auditore family, but the cooks had always made it. Now she knew how to cook it and she ate two large portions along with the potatoes Pantasilea had cooked in the coals of the cooking fire.

La Volpe was happy to see her eating and when her belly was full and Isabelle grew sleepy, the thief master carried his lover to their rooms and smiled as he laid her back against the pillows. He made love to her gently and lovingly, claiming her as his own.

The next morning was misty and damp and La Volpe waited for the fog to burn off from the sun before making ready to leave. It also allowed Isabelle to learn the secrets of bread and biscuits from Pantasilea who seemed to be eager to teach someone her arts. La Volpe knew having her cook would be yet another way to keep her out of harms way.

Parting with Pantasilea was difficult and Isabelle promised to return soon. Bartolomeo lifted her to her horse with ease as though she was a twig and nothing more. She settled on her gentle mount and smiled at La Volpe who was near her.

They rode away.


	7. Reunion

The Vixen of the Thieves – Chapter 7 – Reunion

Isabelle was large as a house, or so she felt. In truth she was smaller than she was at six months than she was with the twins, but she still found the lack of energy and needing to move to avoid cramps in her back and legs annoying. La Volpe for his part had been able to rub the sore places from her back at night.

It was mid-morning. Isabelle was tending the bar and watching the courtesans and men watching them dance on the tables. She nodded to Camille, a new waitress, and smiled. She beckoned her over to her. "If you want to make good tips, you need to show more skin." She said.

"But I have a husband and baby at home…"

Isabelle lowered the shoulders a little and pressed her breasts higher in her dress. "You do not need to sell yourself. Just give the illusion you are. If you have trouble, you know how to get help."

Camille nodded. "Thank you, Isabelle."

Isabelle nodded and watched her go carrying drinks on a tray. She smiled and leaned against the bar as Ugo came to her. "The new girl has potential." He said.

"She is nervous." Isabelle said. "That will change the more money she makes."

"Indeed." He looked at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Well enough." Isabelle smiled. She knew full well Antonio had sent him to babysit her. She smiled and then saw a cowled figure come in the door. "Eyes sharp, we have a visitor." She said.

Ugo turned back. "Oh, that is a friend."

"Indeed." She said taking in the dark clothing with red trim. He had a number of weapons on his person and he had his arms folded as he took in everything in the room.

"Aye, he saved Rosa's life, which is why I like him, but the man is the best assassin I have seen."

Her eyes flicked to him. "Assassin?" She took a drink from her glass.

"That is Ezio Auditore. Surely, you have heard of him?"

She almost choked on the juice she had been sipping. Ezio's narrow featured face was hard to make out under the cowl, but his lip had a scar, she could see it in the light across his face.

The form moved easily to the bar. "Ugo. A pleasure." His golden eyes lifted and met Isabelle's. "Isabelle…" He whispered.

"Ezio. It has been some time, brother."

He took a breath. "You are here, in Venice? Why?"

"I have been in need of a good home." She said.

"So you tend bar for the thieves. Eyes and ears open?"

"Always." She chuckled and straightened. "You did not come looking for me."

"No, but it was a perk to see you." He sighed. "I am looking for La Volpe."

"He will return shortly, I am sure." She walked around the bar shifting her weight back to waddle to him. She opened her arms to embrace him as she came about. "I have missed you."

He looked at her and his eyes locked on her fully belly. "What is that?" He asked pointing.

She laughed. "Even you are not that daft."

"Who impregnated you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. "

"Not to you it doesn't."

"Who have you married?"

"No one."

"So you have become a whore?" He hissed. The slap surprised them both and she looked at him standing like a fighter, hands up, and his cheek stung from the impact. He looked at her startled and she looked at him her violet eyes swirling with venom.

"Take it back, Ezio." She hissed. "You fucking take it back or by God I will make sure you are never welcome by the thieves again."

Holy hell, she meant it. "I am sorry." He said his hand lifting to his cheek. "Damn, I do not remember you being able to hit so hard."

"The streets has made my education better."

"So I see. Added to your vocabulary too."

"You can blame my friends for that."

"You have met Bartolomeo, haven't you?"

She laughed. "Indeed."

He took her arm and led her to a table. "Seriously, you would let your baby be born a bastard? Who is the father?"

She sat down and he sat across from her. He took her hands in his. "I thought you dead. And now I find you here with your belly under your child in a den of thieves. It is not the most becoming place for an Auditore."

"Or a De' Medici, but I manage." She said. "Come tell me. How long have you been in the city?"

"A few months." He looked at her. "How have we not crossed paths?"

"Rosa has kept you occupied."

It was his turn to cough and look down. She giggled. "She and Antonio are good friends of mine."

He chuckled. "Perhaps I am being too judgmental." He said seeing the small silver cross at her neck. He touched her cheek gently. "It does me well to see you. Are Giana and Giovani well?"

"Of course. Rosa should be bringing them home from school soon."

He laughed. "So many years I have lost with them and you."

"Nine." She said. She sighed and touched his hand gently. "They have grown so much. Giana will be a heartbreaker."

"Well or I will be a knee breaker." He smiled. "I am their uncle. I will make sure no harm comes to her."

"And Giovanni…he looks so much like Federico. It is painful." She sighed and looked down a moment. "I did not know him long, Ezio. But I miss him so much."

"I know." He said softly. "I miss them as well."

Her eyes lifted and her face brightened. "I missed you. I just could not think of a way to have you come without sounding…presumptuous. I am happy to see you well, too."

He let his thumb caress her cheek in a tender gesture. "I am never so busy to not see family." He said softly. "If you ever have need. Seek me out, sister."

"I will remember that."

"Isabelle, Ezio. Ah, glad you finally have been able to see each other face to face." La Volpe said walking up. He folded his arms across his chest.

"You knew she was here and you said nothing?" Ezio asked.

"You never asked." La Volpe pointed out. He smiled at Isabelle and pressed a hand to her belly gently and with a smile on his face of pleasure. The move was not lost on Ezio.

Ezio grabbed his friend and pressed him to the table, knocking dishes away as he did so, his hidden blade coming within millimeters of the man's throat. La Volpe spread his hands.

"Ezio!" Isabelle barked as she rose to her feet awkwardly.

"You have a child in my sister-in-law's womb and yet you will not honorably marry her you son of a…"

La Volpe looked up at him from his cowl. "Do you honestly think I did not ask her?"

Ezio considered that. He looked at his former sister-in-law. "You refuse marriage?" He let his friend rise and whirled on her. "Why?"

She stood defiantly looking up at him. "You left us. I made my own way. I am not ready to marry. Is that so hard for you to grasp? The man who could have a dozen bastards around Firenze dares make judgment against me?"

He stepped forward and took her by her arms gripping her tightly. He pressed his face close looking her over. "What the hell are you thinking? You need protection. As much as I hate to admit it, La Volpe is likely the best protection you have."

"You left me. You left me alone with twins!" She spat.

He realized that was what she was bitter about. He had asked her once to marry him. She had refused, but he had left her instead of helping her and caring for her…like he had promised. He took a breath. "I am sorry. I had to avenge the family name." He looked at her. "I am sorry Isabelle." He whispered. "I wish I could take it all back…all the pain…all the…" He grunted as she threw herself into his arms and he held her to him as she started to weep.

He was not used to women weeping so in his arms, but he held her to him looking back at La Volpe who was watching them keenly, but not making a move toward them. Ezio tried to hush her, but soon gave up as he let her cry out the pain she was in deep down that seemed to be erupting from her like Vesuvius.

Ezio laid his cheek against her hair and held her. He then smiled when he felt something move against his stomach armor. He moved his hand and felt the baby moving against his hand. He smiled a little and then sighed as Isabelle quieted. She looked exhausted now and was leaning against him. He shook his head and bent, lifting her in his arms.

"Where is her room?" He asked La Volpe. Isabelle was nearly asleep in his arms. She felt safe and secure and that was not lost on La Volpe. The Fox led the way upstairs and into their room.

There Ezio laid her gently on the bed and looked at her. She sighed and closed her eyes, turning to her side, which was far more comfortable for her and her expanded belly. He kissed her cheek before going to La Volpe who was waiting outside.

"We need to talk." He said lowly.

La Volpe nodded and Ezio followed him outside and to the back of the building where there was a bridge and a bench. They were sheltered from the light rain that was falling. For a long time they just sat there.

La Volpe sat with his hands on his knees. Ezio dropped down beside him after standing for a time.

"She is not a child, Ezio." La Volpe started. "She has decided. I asked to be my wife. They already call her the Vixen." He sighed. "I want my child to be born in wedlock just as much as you do, but she is stubborn."

Ezio laughed lightly. "Yes, she has changed little."

"Ezio. I love her greatly, in my own fashion." He sighed. "I am sorry if this puts a rift between us, but she is safe here with my people and with Antonio's thieves."

Ezio shook his head. "You know I offered her marriage after she gave birth."

La Volpe chuckled. "Yes and I am sure Antonio offered as well."

"Why is she so against marriage?"

"Is it not plain to you?"

"No." Ezio said.

"She's afraid."

"Of what?" Ezio looked at his friend. "I doubt you harm her."

La Volpe shook his head. "No, and if I did I am sure you would murder me."

"Yes." Ezio said. "But what does she fear?"

"Another man she loves dying to the rope."

Ezio looked over in sudden comprehension. "She does not want to be a widow again."

La Volpe nodded.

Ezio then nodded. "I see." He took a breath. "She is a good woman, a good mother, a capable fighter, a good assassin, good holder of secrets, and she is a De' Medici which means she has a great deal of backing."

"Yes. Lorenzo is very fond of her and she is godmother to one of his children, I forget which." La Volpe said.

"Does he know she is here?"

"No. I think he assumes her still to be Monteriggioni." La Volpe said. "She writes to him often enough."

Ezio nodded.

"Ezio. We have much work to do. Isabelle is not your concern any longer. You thought her dead for many years."

"I am still her brother-in-law and uncle to her children." He looked at his friend. "In fact. Before I go elsewhere I would see them."

La Volpe nodded. "Come then."

"What about…"

"Ugo is here to look after her. Antonio I am sure will come in as well. She is able to look after herself as well, Ezio. She is a trained assassin, lest you forget that."

"Yes." Ezio nodded.

ZzZ

They made it to the thieves' guild just as Rosa was walking in with two cloaked, small figures. Ezio had been perching on the roof. He leapt from the roof into the courtyard landing in some hay. He got out and smiled at Rosa who looked at him with an affectionate smile.

"Ezio." She said.

He chuckled. "Hello, Cara." He then looked at the two children who looked up at him. Giana was tall for her age and had very long legs and an athletic build. Her brother did as well, but he looked more boyish as he stood there, but Isabelle was right, he looked like Federico in miniature. If he kept growing he would be taller than Ezio, though his sire had been an inch or so shorter.

Ezio pulled back his hood as the two looked at him shyly. "Giana, beautiful Tesora, and Giovanni, what a handsome young man you have become."

They blinked. "Do we know you, sir?" Giovanni asked.

"I'm Ezio, your uncle."

They blinked. Giana stepped forward and reached up. She touched his scarred lip. "I had a dream about you once…I was small…"

He bent down and hugged her, lifting her in his arms. "Come let us get you some tea. It is cold. If you catch your death, your mother will never forgive me." Ezio said turning.

Rosa and Giovanni followed as he walked into the lower floors of the guild seeking the kitchens where Bianca would be making something for a snack, Ezio was sure of it.

He sat Giana down and then sat himself as the other two joined him. As he suspected. Bianca had some fresh scones, jam, churned butter, and tea for them. The children relished it all as Ezio sat with Rosa affectionately caressing her thigh under the table as the twins spoke to and learned about their uncle.

ZzZ

It was after dark when Isabelle and La Volpe came to the guild house. Antonio was speaking to Ezio. The children had been put to bed by Rosa and Ezio. Ezio found the simple activity calming. He had spent his time learning about them. For being twins they were very different.

Giana loved art, music, and learning to be stealthy. Her brother, though shy, liked to fight in the open and use the environment to his advantage. Ezio had been pleased watching them. They could already climb walls with due skill, their fingers finding hand holds he could only dream about.

Ezio found Isabelle mending a shirt of Antonio's. He sighed and came to her. "I would see you happy and with a name."

"I have a name." She said.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I know what you mean. Why are you so insistent?"

"I know what this city does to women who do not have a name. You become an outcast."

"I am the lover of the best thief. Some would argue that is already fact."

He sighed. "La Volpe is willing. I know there are demons in your mind, Isabelle."

"It is better he is not tied down to family. They can use me to and the baby to hurt him if he is captured."

"You do not think that would already happen?"

She looked up. He sat down next to her. "Belle. I know Federico was taken so soon from you, but he was taken by a man I am hunting and will kill."

"Not if I get to him first." She hissed.

He shook his head. "Tesoro. Please. For the child. Consider."

She sighed as he lifted a hand and pressed it to her, unbidden. She looked up at him. "Very well. I will marry him. He is a good father to Giana and Giovanni as well. It is somewhat selfish to deny him." She sighed. "By the same token he is not an easy man."

"Neither was Federico. He could have fathered just as many bastards as I could have." Ezio pointed out.

She laughed and smacked him in the shoulder.

He rose to leave and she looked up. "Ezio."

He looked back. "Yes, Cara?"

"It is good to have you back in our lives."

He smiled and bowed. "Madonna Misterioso." He said and left her to go find Rosa. He needed to relax after this long day of reunions and the best way to unwind for him was for bed play. He found her and dragged her to a room playfully.

La Volpe found Isabelle looking thoughtful. "Are you well, Cara?"

"Yes." She said. "I will marry you, if you will still have me."

"Of course." He said laughing. He dropped before her and leaned up for a kiss. "Ezio has a way of making people see his way."

"He always has."

He chuckled.


	8. Marriage and Stealth

The Vixen of the Thieves – Chapter 8 – Marriage and Stealth -

A week had past.

Ezio had remained nearby. He was unwilling to leave his family here. With his mother and sister safe in Tuscany, his priority now was to convince his former sister-in-law to marry a man he knew little about, but fully trusted.

Isabelle moved about the guild headquarters and was not surprised to see Ezio up and about as well. She saw him, rolled her eyes, and kept walking. He fell into step with her. In his assassin's hood and clothing he moved like a shadow. No longer was he the awkward teenager learning to survive. He was an assassin and had become what he had been born to be to fulfill his father and brother's legacy.

"Sister." He greeted.

"Ezio." She said dipping her head.

"You seem sad." He said softly as she continued to walk.

"I received news." She said.

"Oh?"

"Lorenzo is dead, Ezio." She swallowed hard. "Three years ago. I just received word. My cousin is dead and I could not even say goodbye."

He took a breath. "I am sorry. I know he was close to you." He watched her. They had been as cousins though it was only a piece of paper that bound them as such. Perhaps that bond was thicker than blood.

Lorenzo De' Medici was not an easy man to get on with. He had been arrogant, but he had also been Ezio's benefactor after he had saved his life after the Pazzi had tried to assassinate him and had killed his brother. However, Isabelle had always been on good terms with the man, even helping Leonardo Da Vinci find work with the man while he worked on weapons and expanded his art and knowledge.

"Yes." She continued walking.

"Where are you going?"

"To meet with the tailor. Do you wish to come?"

"A tailor?"

"Yes. Who else will make my wedding dress? I cannot sew a dress."

He grabbed her arm even as she smiled. He pulled her to stand before him. "Tell me true. You have changed your mind?"

She smiled and dipped her head shyly. "Would you leave me alone otherwise?"

"No."

She shook her head. "I welcomed La Volpe's offer."

He gave a whoop of joy and lifted her in his arms and swung her about for a moment. "That is good news indeed."

She rolled her eyes. She then smirked. "So when is your wedding?" Putting her hands on his arms.

"What do you mean?" He asked setting her on her feet.

"You and Rosa…"

"She is not in stato interessante." He said folding his arms over his chest.

She arched an eyebrow, but moved away.

"What? What are you not telling me? Do you know something…?" He asked stepping toward her.

She smiled. "No." she said. "But it is a bit hypocritical do you not think to tell me I must marry when you will not."

"I will if her belly swells."

"Why not before?"

"I still like my freedom."

"To bed the world?"

"That is not…"

"Fair? Any fair maiden who catches your eye is fair game, brother." She smiled at him. "I have bedded only three men in my life. You have untold numbers."

"Thirty-four." He said quietly.

"You actually keep track."

"Shall I name them for you?" He looked at her sharply. "I can. In order if you wish."

She shook her head. She was actually surprised he remembered them all.

"Having family to worry about does not help an assassin it hinders them." He said.

"Ah so I am a woman and must bear the cross for my sins. Intesi."

He frowned. "That is not what I meant." He spread his hand and she turned to walk toward the kitchens.

"I am hungry." She said.

He sighed and followed her.

She rummaged about and found some apples, cheese, bread, and some salted meat. Ezio found some wine and he dropped next to her at the small table. She looked at him as he handed her a wine glass. She took it and sipped it a moment before she served him some of the bounty she had collected.

He smiled at her. "What are you thinking, Cara?"

"It has been a long time since we dined together." She said softly. "I missed it."

"I have as well." He said softly. He lifted his hand to her cheek. His thumb caressed the soft skin. It seemed like a lifetime ago when he could have been looking into those eyes as a lover and husband. Part of him still wished it, but that time had passed.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Ezio had not been with family in years and to just calmly eat and enjoy having his sister near was an odd comfort. It was also one he knew would not last, but he was content for now.

La Volpe entered the kitchen and smiled seeing Isabelle there. He went to her and bent close. She giggled and shooed him away. He turned with a smile to find something to eat.

Isabelle rose to her feet. "We are going to the tailor. You best not send anyone to watch. I do not want you to know what I am wearing."

La Volpe looked at her. "Why not?"

"Bad luck." She said.

He chuckled. "Is Ezio going with you?"

"Yes." Ezio said.

"Bene. I will see you when you return." Volpe said. He kissed his lover's cheek before walking away.

Ezio followed his heavily pregnant former sister-in-law through the streets. It was remarkable to watch how she moved. She leaned backwards to balance the roundness of her belly, but still did not look awkward as she moved about. They arrived at the tailor and he held the door as she walked in.

Ezio sat watching as the tailors selected fabric for her gown. Giana entered and smiled. "Uncle Ezio." She greeted. With her was Rosa who smiled at Ezio. The twins had just turned ten years and the new child would come in the New Year.

"Tesoro." He smiled.

"Do you want to see my dress?"

"Of course." He leaned forward. "Who are you going to be?"

"Flower girl." She smiled and she scampered off to get her dress.

Rosa smiled at Ezio. "They both love and admire you, you know."

"I have such little time with them. Moments are precious." He said. He stood and kissed her gently. "How are you?" He asked looking at her.

"Well."

For a fleeting moment he thought once again about settling down. He very easily could marry Rosa, live within Venice, and often be with his family members. He sighed. His destiny would not allow him that and he knew it, but there were times when he was very envious of his former sister-in-law.

He looked at her. She looked beautiful even with her swollen belly as she stood in the sunlight looking at herself in a mirror. He stepped forward away from his lover. "Come sei bella dolce sorella."

He watched Isabelle blush. He then lifted her chin to look at him. Her violet eyes lifted to look at him and he smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Ezio." She whispered.

Giana came running out in her dress. Ezio laughed and turned to pick her up in his arms. "Oh, and who is this Bella angelo?"

She giggled. "It's me, Uncle Ezio."

"Are you sure? I could have sworn that a little girl who plays in mud came in here." She giggled and looked at him.

He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

Rosa came up to him. "You are so good with children, Ezio." She smiled and smoothed a ruffle of the girl's dress. "You should consider having them. A beautiful one with golden eyes."

He looked up at her. "Are you…?" He asked his heart beating faster.

"No." She said with a smile.

"I want a little sister, Uncle Ezio. I have been praying for one."

"Oh?" Ezio asked turning his attention back to the spritely girl in his arms. "And what if it is a boy?"

"I already have a brother." She made a face.

"But brothers are the best thing ever." He smiled and looked at Isabelle who was watching the exchange.

"How?"

"They make sure you are cared for and protect you."

"But a sister would play with me. Giovanni doesn't want to play dolls." She frowned. "And he won't let me shoot his bow."

Ezio laughed and kissed her cheek. "He is just jealous. Give him time, Tesoro."

She looked at him. "Do you have a sweet?"

He smirked. "Perhaps."

She then began to pull at his shirt. "Where?"

He laughed and then tipped her backwards over his shoulder, a hand firmly on her rump. "What are you about, little miss?"

She reached into a pouch at his back. He felt her struggle and held her tighter to keep her from falling.

He pulled her back as she lifted some coins she had found. "Clever girl." He said.

She smiled. "Papa taught me."

He then reached into a pocket and pulled out a sweet. "Here you are." He said as he set her down and ruffled her hair. He looked up at Isabelle. "She is more and more like you every day."

She chuckled. She stepped to him. "Ezio. I have a question to ask you." She said as Rosa took Giana's hand to get her to change out of the dress.

"Anything sister." He said turning to her. His golden eyes watched her from under his hood.

"Would it be possible…?" She frowned. "Would you consider…?"

"What is it?" He asked his face holding concern.

"I was hoping you would give me away." She took a breath and saw him take a deep breath. "It is all right if you say no. I understand, but you are my first choice."

He lifted a hand. "It would be an honor, sister." He said taking her hand and kissing it. He then pulled her into his arms to kiss her mouth softly then her cheeks. She smiled up at him as he pressed her head to his chest and held her gently. He felt like brother who was giving his sister to another man, but she had been alone long enough. La Volpe would care for her as well as any could. He knew that and he would be around as well.

ZzZ

The wedding was simple.

A local priest in the district was a friend of Machiavelli and had offered to marry the pair. La Volpe stood proudly with his bride beside him. The priest did not lecture them on the fact she was heavy with child as another Isabelle had spoken to had done. In fact, Father Orsini seemed very happy to marry them.

Only those close to the family were there, the twins, Rosa, Bianca, Antonio, Ugo, several thieves, Machiavelli, Bartolomeo, Ezio, and a couple others were present.

The dinner after was held in a local tavern. Bianca had taken the children home as the others had a dinner and were enjoying the times speaking. Ezio sat near his sister listening to tales about how the thieves had learned to respect Gilberto, La Volpe.

There was a crash as the door was forced open. Everything stopped and everyone turned to see some of the Papal Guards standing there, heavily armed and armored.

"What are you lot doing here?" The innkeeper asked.

"Finding something I want returned." Came a silky voice.

La Volpe and Ezio stood before Isabelle as Cesare entered the main room. "Ah. Several wanted assassins and the best prize of all, the De Medici whore."

"Leave this place no, Cesare." Isabelle hissed.

"No." He signaled his men and the rushed forward.

In the chaos, Cesare grabbed Isabelle and cupped a hand over her mouth. He dragged her backwards from the room. La Volpe cried out to Ezio who turned watching Isabelle being dragged away.

ZzZ

Isabelle was thrown into a carriage and Cesare barked orders as he closed the door and threw her to the floor. The carriage lurched forward and Isabelle struggled. "Now, now, my pet." Cesare purred. "We would not want you or the baby to be harmed would we."

Her answer surprised him. With a great heave she attacked him with teeth, nails, and anything she could as she struggled. He laughed as she scratched his face. "What a wildcat you have become. I remember you before hiding from me. Now you fight like a gladiator woman."

The carriage bounced over bridges and allies.

Ezio and La Volpe allowed Antonio and Bartolomeo to take charge as the last guards were dealt with and they gave chase. The carriage was large and slower moving that Cesare wanted. Ezio and La Volpe followed.

The rain the past few days had made the roads in the city outskirts muddy and the carriage wheels stuck causing the carriage to lurch violently and halt. The small bit of land that Venice attached to the islands with was very muddy at the best of times. It was surrounded by woods as well.

Isabelle kicked her half-brother in his face and then opened the door and tried to run. It was not easy and Cesare was after her licking the blood from his fingers. She had broken his nose.

Ezio and La Volpe arrived as Isabelle backed away from her brother. He had drawn a sword. "If I can't have you, sister, no one shall." He swept in an arch, meaning to remove her head, but she ducked and the sword clanged against another as Ezio stood before her.

"Oh, you…" Cesare hissed.

La Volpe gathered his wife to him as it began to rain again.

"So it is your whelp in her. I would have given it to you. I would cut it out for you."

"You are a monster." Ezio hissed and drove Cesare onto his defensive. "Get her out of here Gilberto!"

La Volpe nodded. He lifted her to his horse. Sitting her across the front he mounted behind her and held her as Ezio engaged the Borgia heir.

"Ezio!" Isabelle cried.

"Go!" He barked.

La Volpe rode into the woods. The rain became hard enough that she was dripping wet and shivering. He sighed. "We must get you warm and dry."

She nodded as rain ran down her cheeks and off her nose. They found a small cottage. The city of Roma was a few miles away. He pulled her into the house. It had leaks in the roof, but it was dry enough. He found some dry hay and a blanket. He laid them by the fireplace and then made a fire. She sat before it warming herself as he looked for food. This was a woodsman's cottage, but the man clearly had not been here in some time.

Gilberto found some salted pork and some other goods that he was not expecting as well as more blankets. There was clothing as well. Though it was too large for her, she would be dry. She changed as he helped and then she laid back enjoying the heat on her limbs. He laid down behind her and offered her some wine and some of the food. Though not hungry, she took the wine and sipped it.

A couple hours later, when her lips were no longer blue, Gilberto tenderly nuzzled her. "If you are too tired let me know, Tesoro."

"I…"

A crack of thunder made her jump and he smiled against her neck. "We are safe, my love."

"No." She smiled and accepted his advance. His lovemaking was slow, gentle, and he made sure to accommodate his growing child who protested some positions as much as he back. After they let their breaths and heart rates settle as they held each other. The rain continued all night. The soft noise lulled them to sleep.

ZzZ

There was a knock on the door the next morning.

Isabelle woke and quickly dressed. La Volpe handed her a dagger. She nodded as La Volpe drew his sword and knife and went to the door. He opened it and saw Ezio standing there.

"Ezio." La Volpe said.

"It is all right. Cesare escaped in the rain. He will make things difficult in Venice when we return."

La Volpe sighed as Isabelle came into view.

"Come old friend. Let us go find the posters and bribe some heralds so that your wife may reenter the city."

La Volpe nodded.

They rode to the town. Ezio and La Volpe managed to sneak in, but Isabelle was too ungainly to manage the climb up the wall. Once inside Ezio and La Volpe wasted little time ripping down signs for "La Volpe", Ezio Auditore, and Isabelle Auditore – "The Vixen".

Bribing heralds was easy also and La Volpe bribed a guard to allow her in when they rejoined her. They walked right back into the city and no one was the wiser. Cesare had put up many posters, but even as they went up, the thieves under the orders of La Volpe and Antonio ripped them down.

Isabelle decided to take on a low profile, at least for now, to make sure she was not found for the sake of her children. She stayed in the thieves' guild headquarters the next few weeks.

With her time rapidly approaching, it was not a time for stress. A doctor had proclaimed her and the child to be well, despite the excitement. Ezio and La Volpe were grateful and for now all seemed quiet, even as Ezio continued hunting for the Apple, the Spaniard, and other treasures for the assassins.


	9. The Brotherhood - 1486

The Vixen of the Thieves – Chapter 9 – The Brotherhood - 1486

Isabelle stood with Niccoló Machiavelli looking down as some guards moved through the streets below them. "They seem determined." She said.

"Yes." He looked at her. "You have become the object he seeks more than any other."

She rolled her eyes. "Why are you in Venice?"

"We have heard that the prophet will appear. The prophecy puts him here in the floating city."

She nodded. "How long must we wait?"

"As long as it takes. I have gathered the others."

She nodded. "Very well."

Isabelle stood her hand on her swollen belly. He looked at her. "You do not have long before the child comes forth." He said.

"No." She smiled a little. "Gilberto would not be happy with me up here."

"Then perhaps we should take you to the guild headquarters."

She chuckled and allowed him to lead her away from the area. The guild headquarters were safe, but also boring. La Volpe was busy helping Ezio and Antonio with various tasks. For now she had to wait.

ZzZ

It had been several months since her marriage. It was nearly high summer and it was becoming difficult for Isabelle to move around.

She felt ungainly with her belly far before her, forcing her to lean backwards to counter balance. It was a cool morning when she first felt the pains. Bianca and Rosa were with her. Giana and her brother, Giovanni, were out playing with Ugo in the courtyard as Isabelle watched.

She hissed her hand going to her belly.

Bianca looked at her and touched her arm. "Are you well?"

"Yes."

"The child?"

"I am in labor, yes, but it is not serious yet." She said.

She wondered how noble women dealt with confinement for the last two months. She needed to have the air and freedom, not that Venice had wonderful air. It was getting toward the time when the city would smell terribly and it would be so hot and humid she would spend much of her days indoors resting.

Bianca looked to Rosa. "It is time. I will prepare the room. Stay with her."

Rosa nodded and came to her friend. "Is it terrible?"

"Not yet." Isabelle said.

Rosa nodded.

ZzZ

La Volpe and Ezio returned to the guild courtyard just as a scream was heard. Both looked at each other and turned to race up the stairs hearing it was Isabelle. They arrived by the door to find Ugo, Giana, Giovanni, and Antonio were all seated on benches nearby.

Giana was in tears and ran to Gilberto's arms. La Volpe lifted her and looked at her. "What is it mio piccolo Tesoro?"

"It is momma." She whimpered. "Make it stop daddy." She whimpered and buried her head in his shoulder.

He caressed her back and looked at Antonio. "What goes on here?"

"Isabelle is in labor." Antonio said stepping to them. "She has been for about four hours now."

Ezio moved to the door, but Antonio and Ugo stopped him. "Rosa said it was women's work."

Ezio hissed and looked at Gilberto who looked torn.

"He is right." La Volpe said. "There is little we can do. Come brother. Let us take the children for a treat."

Ezio nodded and sighed as Isabelle screamed again. Giovanni went to him as he lifted a hand to him. La Volpe led the way carrying his step-daughter in his arms. Ezio watched him. How quickly the man could go from cold calculating thief to father.

ZzZ

The four returned two hours later as the sun was setting. Gilberto blinked.

It was silent.

He and Ezio told the children to go play as they went up the stairs. There they found Antonio walking in a small circle with Rosa nearby. In his arms was a wrapped small bundle.

Ezio stopped in his tracks and Gilberto gasped as she walked to Antonio.

Antonio smiled. "Your daughter is beautiful, La Volpe."

Gilberto gasped as he took the small bundle with as much care as he would glass. He looked in the bundle and was startled by the small, still sleeping little human in his arms. He looked up at Antonio. "Isabelle?"

"She rests, but is well." Antonio smile. He clapped him on his shoulder.

Rosa came to Ezio as Gilberto gently laid the baby in her uncle's arms before going to the door. He opened it and walked in.

Ezio looked at the small baby and smiled as he moved a little as he bad when he had held Giovanni and Giana as infants. Rosa smiled. "You do that very well."

"I had a lot of practice with the twins." He smiled at her and then kissed her softly. "What do you think?"

"About?"

"About having one of these one day."

"Perhaps." She chuckled. "Are you offering?" She arched her eyebrows playfully.

He chuckled and then looked as the twins came up. "Come see your new sister." He said as he knelt down so they could see her.

Giana gasped and cooed at her. Giovanni was more reserved and looked at the baby somewhat circumspectly.

Ezio chuckled.

In the room Gilberto walked to his wife who was sleeping on new sheets. The room smelled still of sweat and blood, but the window was open to allow for the salty breeze to come in. He went to her and bent to kiss her brow.

She woke and looked up at him. Her hair was sweat fouled and her body pale, but she looked well. "Gilberto." She whispered.

"Cara." He smiled. He sat down on the bed beside her. "Our daughter is beautiful, thank you."

"She looks like you."

"Indeed."

She smiled and took his kiss before he rose to his feet. "I will leave you to rest. I will bring her when she starts to fuss."

"What do you call her?"

He smiled. "I did not give it much thought since you carried her."

"I do not know. Do you have sisters? Your mother?"

He shook his head. He then smiled. "Siena."

"Oh?"

"City of my birth. Seems fitting."

"I like it." She said and yawned.

He chuckled and squeezed her hand before he turned to leave. She settled back into the blankets to sleep while she could. Meanwhile, outside, baby Siena had no shortage of aunts and uncles to hold and spoil her. She slept well. Gilberto found it nice to have so many to help him. When it did come time for the baby to eat, Ezio smiled and walked the tiny baby into the room.

Isabelle was awake and she smiled at her brother. Gilberto followed, but leaned against the door as Ezio dropped the small baby down. Isabelle bared a breast and gently caressed the baby's cheek until Siena nuzzled, rooted, and found her aim. She began to suckle and Isabelle sighed softly as she held her looking up at Ezio.

Ezio knelt beside her and smiled. "She is perfect." He said watching his new niece feeding. Though not of his blood, any child of Isabelle would be a niece or nephew to him. "She is likely the best birthday gift I could have."

"Your birthday is a month off." She smiled.

"Yes, but she still is a good gift."

"Indeed." She smiled and touched his cheek as she looked up at Gilberto.

The men fussed over her and the baby. Ezio showed Gilberto how to change the small diaper and wrap the baby snug up after she had been burped. He then had her father take her as she settled down to sleep again.

"All she does is sleep." Gilberto said.

"Enjoy it." Ezio chuckled. "They soon do other things, but for now she will sleep, need to be changed, and feed at Isabelle's breast."

Gilberto nodded. "This is somewhat overwhelming. I never thought of myself as a father." He noted Isabelle had drifted to sleep as well and lowered his voice. "It is an interesting feeling."

"Treasure it my friend. Family is very important."

Gilberto nodded and patted Ezio's shoulder with his free hand. "My thanks brother."

ZzZ

It was a month later.

Midsummer's Day

Isabelle had been able to be up and about within a week of giving birth. She had been churched and her daughter christened in the nearby church. She was active and strong again. Ezio and Gilberto were amazed how quickly she had recovered, but as she even commented, it had been an easy birth.

Siena was a good baby who loved to sleep or watch her surroundings. She hardly cried as she lay in her carrier.

It was Ezio's twenty-seventh birthday. He sighed and walked to the harbor where he sat on a bench deep in thought. Isabelle had left her infant in the care of Bianca as she traveled to make friends with some of the powerful families she had met as a child. On paper, she was a noblewoman and could dress the part.

It was a game she was playing to try and keep the Borgia at bay. It had amazed him that one of the families that joined her first was the Orsini clan, a powerful family of Roma, and the family Clarice, Lorenzo's wife, had come from. Clarice had been ill and it had been rumored to be consumption. However, she had made sure her husband's cousin had allies.

Isabelle had visited her, but had not been able to touch her due to her cough and the doctor's warning. However, the women were still close, though Isabelle feared for her friend. Lorenzo was also worried for his wife, though he was happy to see his cousin was well.

Ezio had side. Isabelle had been traveling to Florence with a couple thieves and Leonardo da Vinci, their old friend. They were to return soon, but Ezio had much on his mind.

Rosa approached him. "There you are, Ezio. Why so serious?" She asked him.

"It's my birthday." Ezio said.

"Davvero? Cento di questi giorni. That's wonderful!"

"Is it? It's been ten years since I watched my father and brothers die. Ten years hunting the men responsible. I'm so close to the end now, but...no closer to understand what any of it was for."

"You may not see it, Ezio, but its better here now because of the things you've done." She sighed and sat down. "Basta. Look, here. I have a birthday present for you." She held a ledger. "It's L'Arsenale's shipping manifest, from the day the boat left."

"The boat to Cyprus? You're serious?" He looked up at her and pushed his hood back. His golden eyes looked at her. He reached for it and she held it away from him with a smile.

"And guess when it's scheduled to return?" She looked at him. She kissed him lightly and playfully. "Tomorrow." She whispered against his lips. He leaned to get the book and kiss her more deeply, but a polite cough interrupted them.

"Ezio!"

They looked up to see Leonardo Da Vinci standing there with Isabelle. Isabelle was dressed in silks of her family name with a locket with the De Medici family sigil on it in jewels. She looked weary, but happy to see them.

"Leonardo?! Belle! When did you get back?" Ezio asked sitting up.

"Just now. I need to talk to you. Right away." Leonardo said. He looked at Isabelle. They had spoken about what he needed to tell Ezio in great detail. Due to her influence, he had been able to travel well and he thanked her. He knew the danger she was in, though no one would harm her in full few of the public and she knew it. It would cause a revolt. She had done good works in Venice and Florence in the name of her cousin and so had become close to the poor.

Rosa smiled and handed Ezio the book before looking at Belle. "Go on. Have fun, boys." She smiled and rose to her feet taking Isabelle's hand. "Come your family is waiting."

"I am sure." Isabelle kissed Leonardo's cheek and then Ezio's before she walked with Rosa.

Ezio lifted his hand to Leonardo as he stood up drawing his cowl down once more. "This better be good."

"Oh, it is! It is! Walk with me. Stay close."

Ezio and Leonardo walked through Venice.

"These last two codex pages...I was studying the copies. I don't know why I never saw it before! But when put together, I realized the markings on the back clarify into words. Here: "The Prophet will appear when the second piece is brought to the floating city."

"Prophet...? "Only the prophet may open it... two Pieces of Eden..."" Ezio said remembering.

"What are you saying? Ezio, what is this?"

"We've known each other a long time, Leonardo. If I can't trust you, there is nobody. My uncle Mario spoke of it long ago. A prophecy hidden in the Codex... leading to an ancient vault that holds something... very powerful."

"Grandioso. But, if you took these pages from the Barbarigo, then maybe they know about this vault too. That's not good."

"Wait...what if that's why they sent the ship to Cyprus? To find this...Piece of Eden...and bring it back to Venezia."

""When the second piece is brought to the floating city...""

""...The Prophet will appear...only the prophet can open the vault..." My God! When my uncle told me about the Codex I was too young, too brash to imagine it was anything but an old man's fantasy! But now I see...the killing of Mocenigo...even the Medici...my father and brothers...it was all part of his plan! To find the vault...the Spaniard!" He sighed. "Isabelle will not be pleased to know he is involved…"

"Rodrigo Borgia." Leonardo's voice dropped. "Her father still looks for her without mercy, though she has allies now that will make it hard for him to strike. The De Medici clan, the Orsini clan."

Ezio looked at him. "You know her true heritage?"

"We spoke often when I was at the villa and she was for the most part bored while carrying her child." He smiled. "I hear she made you an uncle again."

"Yes. A beautiful baby girl."

"I hope to meet her soon. As for secrets, you know well, I keep them."

"Yes." Ezio lifted the book. "The boat from Cyprus arrives tomorrow. I plan to be there to meet it."

Leonardo nodded. "Good luck, my friend."

They parted ways and Ezio returned to the guild finding Belle no longer dressed as a noble, but a commoner softly singing to her infant who she had just nursed.

He smiled and moved to go to his rooms. He had a big day tomorrow up coming.

ZzZ

That evening Isabelle stood holding her baby in her arms as Antonio, La Volpe, Teodora, Paola, Niccoló, Bartolomeo, and Mario all stood together in the open airy bell tower of the church near the Rialto Bridge.

"Greetings brothers and sisters." Niccoló Machiavelli began. "Today we have received news from Antonio's thieves that the ship is returning to Cyprus. It is said to carry something valuable."

""The Prophet will appear when the second piece is brought to the floating city."" Mario quoted.

"Indeed."

"Who is this Prophet of ours?" Isabelle asked.

"We know not. Altair made the codex and it is by his hand that the pages were formed. It is said he used a piece of Eden, the Apple as he named it, to see the future. He created weapons and armor. The armor Ezio now possesses." Mario said.

"I think it is time." Isabelle looked about her. "We have trained him well enough to join our ranks. I was far less able when I joined the Brotherhood."

"I agree." Paola said. "He has trained hard and well. It has been ten long years directing him, but he has learned moderation and how to use skills to protect those who need aide and end those who would harm others."

"Indeed." Teodora said. "My child." She looked at Isabelle. "You often speak wisdom beyond your years. It seems to be a common trait for the De Medici women."

Isabelle smiled. "Thank you sister."

"Tomorrow night then. We will join Ezio to see the piece of Eden as ours and bring him into the fold." Niccoló said.

"It is rumored the Piece of Eden is for the Spaniard Cardinal."

Isabelle paused. "We should kill him and be done with it."

La Volpe lifted a hand, at least speaking. "Person vengeance cannot be a reason to act."

"If he gains the Apple, he could use it against us."

"True enough." Niccoló said. "We shall go and watch. Ezio will learn he is not alone soon enough."

ZzZ

The next day Ezio found the boat returning from Cyprus and saw a guard carrying the Piece of Eden off the boat and giving it to another guard. It was evening, nearing sunset as he watched. He then saw his uncle watching as well around a wall.

"Uncle Mario...? Where are they taking it?" He gasped. He blinked and watched his uncle retreat.

Ezio followed the courier carrying the Piece of Eden. He reached a checkpoint.

A captain looked at the courier. "The Maestro awaits. He will not suffer mistakes. Package it correctly. Do it now."

Ezio fumed. "The Spaniard's here?! That changes things. If I can infiltrate this group...take the place of the courier...they'll lead me right to the figlio di puttana."

Ezio climbed up a wall and moved to overlook the courtyard. There he assassinated the courier and hide the body, taking the clothing from him. He had stabbed him in his neck in order to keep the suit of armor and clothing of blue clean.

Dressed as the courier he had just killed, Ezio attempted to check on the artifact contained inside, though he was interrupted by the captain.

Ezio coughed a little as he shut the box. It looked all the world like he was double checking his work. "Yes sir?"

The captain looked at him. "This is a moment of great importance. Stay in formation. Make this right."

Ezio followed the guard as he held the box, and were soon joined by a couple more. As Ezio maintained his cover along the way, all four reached the location where a cloaked man was waiting for them by a canal in a secluded part of town. There the captain bowed and Ezio followed suit.

Borgia was hooded and regarded them. "Do you really have it? You were not followed?"

The captain nodded. "Absolutely. Everything went perfectly–We have followed your orders exactly as specified. The mission to Cyprus was more difficult than expected. There were complications, but we have returned with the artifact. And have carefully transported it to you, as instructed. We look forward to be paid handsomely for this–" His words ended as he looked down at his chest. A blade was protruding from it and blood bloomed from the wound. He gurgled and fell.

Ezio smiled grimly at the Borgia.

Rodrigo was surprised, but then smiled. "Ezio. It's been sometime."

The two guards beside Ezio reacted to this and drew their weapons, but the Assassin was too fast for them. He dropped the box to his feet and stabbed them both with his dual blades to either side of him. They dropped and Ezio looked at his nemesis coldly.

"Rodrigo. So, where is he?"

"Hmmm? Who?"

"Your prophet!? Doesn't seem like anybody showed up, Rodrigo! How many people have died for this? For what's in this box?! And look– There's NOBODY here!" Ezio said.

Rodrigo laughed then. "You claim not to be a believer. And yet, here you are... Don't you see him? The Prophet is already here...I AM the Prophet. Now give me the Apple."

Ezio drew his sword. "Come and take it from me."

Rodrigo accepted Ezio's challenge and they fought each other. Halfway into the fight, Rodrigo taunted Ezio as they stood apart panting a little.

"Is this all you have? Where's the rest of your people?"

"What people?"

"You really have no idea, do you? Guards!"

Many guards joined to protect Rodrigo. Ezio lifted his blade to defend himself, but Mario appeared behind him with a smile.

"Uncle?" Ezio asked startled.

"Don't worry, nipote! You are not alone." He charged at the guards.

Another guard aimed at Ezio as he blocked another's blow. La Volpe grabbed the guard's shoulder and stabbed him in the back.

"Volpe! What are you doing here?" Ezio blinked.

"We could very well ask you the same thing!" La Volpe said helping him to his feet.

"We?" Ezio looked about.

Two soldiers went to Ezio and Ezio gasped as they both fell to arrows that hit them square in the eye. He turned and saw Antonio de Magianis and Bartolomeo d'Alviano joined the group of combatants, surprising the young Assassin further. With them was Isabelle as she stood a bow in her hands and an arrow notched. She looked down it and felled another guard, one close to Rodrigo.

He turned and looked over as Isabelle took aim, but she was distracted by a guard who came at her. She blocked the blow, and Bartolomeo swung Bianca, his great sword, beheading the poor man.

"Save your questions, brother. Don't let Borgia leave with that box!" Antonio said and jumped into the fray.

Bartolomeo laughed. "Avanti!"

Rodrigo squared off against Ezio whose back was to the canal wall. "Now, you all shall die." He hissed lifting his sword.

Antonio looked over. "Take him down, Ezio. We are right behind you."

Bartolomeo was having too much fun. "Come at me, codardi! All of you! My Bianca hungers for more skulls to crush!"

"This is pathetic. You cannot stop what is written. What lies in the vault shall be mine!" Rodrigo hissed as he engaged with Ezio who fought him.

Isabelle leapt onto the wall behind them and fired an arrow that felled the guard who was trying to stab Ezio in the back. Rodrigo watched him fall and looked back at her standing there.

"You little whore." He hissed.

"A pleasure as always Rodrigo." She said.

"You will never be anything, whore born daughter."

"Oh, I am much more than you ever will be, Rodrigo."

"The best part of you ran down your mother's legs as she birthed you."

She smiled without humor as he continued to fight, Ezio was being angered by the words. "I was going to say the most intelligent part of you ran down your mother's when your father squirted you into her."

Bartolomeo and Antonio looked at her startled. Bartolomeo then laughed as he realized that part of that was his influence on her.

Rodrigo paused and Ezio swung wounding him, but only lightly. He growled at her. "Bitch. I will end you." He charged at her, but Ezio stopped him.

"When you are done insulting women and children, fight with a man." He hissed. "I do not need words to best you. I have a sword." He beat Rodrigo back and injured him a little more.

"Look, my friends. Our Ezio has become quite a guerriero." La Volpe said.

A guard advanced towards Volpe. "A cuccia, tu. You mess with the fox, you get the sword."

Mario joined his niece as she dropped off the wall. "What FUN! We should do this more often!"

"This is a losing battle for you, hombrecito. You will die by my hand, just like your father...This war has been going on far longer than either of us have played a role." Rodrigo hissed.

"Isn't this magnifico, Ezio?! All of us smashing these Templar heads together!"

Mario watched Ezio. The guards were dead, but the group refused to join the fight between the cardinal and Ezio unless asked. "Notevole, nipote! You have improved since the last time we fought together."

"Ah, bravissimo. We should do this more often."

"Indeed." Isabelle said.

"Your brothers didn't need to die, I just killed them to make a point. There is no mercy when you cross the Templars."

Isabelle growled and moved to charge at the man, but Mario and La Volpe restrained her. "Murdering coward. You killed my husband and in-laws for your own vanity?!"

Rodrigo turned his head slightly. "I killed them to give your people a warning. Clearly it was not enough."

Ezio managed to slow Rodrigo and attempted to kill him. "This is for my father you–"

Before he could react, Rodrigo kicked Ezio and fled.

Isabelle was out of arrows and could not hit him. Mario shook his head at her and she sighed.

Knocked down, Ezio looked around to find Paola standing in front of him. "Paola?!"

Paola offered him a hand. "He's gone, but we have what we came for..."

Ezio took her hand and then stepped back. "No! I need to go after him–"

Teodora appeared. "Do you really, now? Or are you here for another reason, my son?"

"Teodora–? What–?! What are you all doing here?!" Ezio asked looking at them all.

Machiavelli entered the group and addressed Ezio. "Perhaps the same thing you are, Ezio. Hoping to see the Prophet appear."

Ezio crossed his arms. "I came here to kill the Spaniard. I couldn't care less about your prophet. – He never showed up!"

Machiavelli walked into full view of Ezio beside Isabelle who was beside Mario. "No...? But, you did." He pointed out.

Ezio blinked. "What?!"

Machiavelli continued. "A prophet's arrival was foretold...And, unbeknownst to us – here you are. Perhaps all along, you were the one we sought."

Ezio looked at them all in confusion. "Cosa? Who are you?"

Machiavelli smiled. "Niccolò di Bernardo dei Machiavelli. I am an Assassin – trained in the ancient ways to safeguard mankind's evolution. Just like you, and each one of us here."

Ezio was astonished by the new information. "You are all Assassins? Paola...? Volpe...? Isabelle…?"

Mario laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's true, nipote. We have all been guiding you, for years, teaching you the skills you need to join our ranks... I think it's time..."

Ezio looked to Isabelle. "All this time. You were one of them?"

"Yes. I was trained with your brother." She said evenly.

Antonio broke in. "We have our prize, but there is much to be done. Come meet us here at sunset."

Antonio handed Ezio a map, before the group moved on, leaving Ezio to his thoughts. Isabelle was the last to leave. She looked at him and smiled. He looked at her a moment and touched her cheek. "I will come."

ZzZ

Ezio reached the location mentioned by Antonio, a tower near to the Rialto Bridge as the sun was setting. The Assassins waited for him at the top of the tower, while a brazier burned in a corner. All were there including Isabelle who had just joined them a few moments before Ezio after nursing her infant.

Mario stood by the fire. "Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine. These are the words spoken by our ancestors – that lay at the heart of our Creed." He turned back to Ezio and then nodded to Niccoló Machiavelli to continue.

Machiavelli spoke looking at Ezio. "Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..."

Ezio cocked his head. But he knew the words. "...Nothing is true."

"Where other men are limited, by morality or law, remember..."

"...Everything is permitted."

"We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins."

With this, the Assassins spoke in unison. "Nothing is true. Everything is permitted."

Ezio blinked as Isabelle smiled at him.

Mario spoke again. "It is time Ezio...In this modern age, we may not be as literal as our ancestors. But our seal is no less permanent. Are you ready to join us?"

Ezio looked at Isabelle who nodded slightly. "I am." It was then as if for the first time he noticed the burn on her ring finger of her left hand. Mario had one, Niccoló had one, La Volpe had one…

Ezio extended the ring finger of his left, while Antonio removed a pair of heated metal tongs from the brazier, before he approached Ezio. "This only hurts for a while, brother. Like so many things."

Antonio branded Ezio's finger. Ezio winced, but did not pull back. Antonio released the tong and Ezio looked at the burn.

Machiavelli smiled and clapped his shoulder. "Benvenuto, Ezio. You are one of us now. Come! We have much to do!"

With Ezio newly initiated, the Assassin group performed a Leap of Faith from the tower. All, but Isabelle. She stepped to him and put a paste on his finger that wicked the pain. She wrapped his hand and smiled. "Welcome, brother Ezio." With that she turned and leapt from the tower herself.

Ezio followed them shortly after into a haystack. He smiled as La Volpe and Mario helped him up.

From there, accompanied by Mario, Isabelle, and Machiavelli, Ezio took the artifact to Leonardo da Vinci's workshop, and once there, Leonardo closely examined it. They had made a stop to pick up Siena for her evening meal. Isabelle wore a sling that allowed the baby to be carried and nurse while leaving Isabelle's hands for the most part free.

Leonardo looked at it on his table. "Fascinating! Absolutely fascinating!"

"What is it, Leonardo? What does it do?" Ezio asked.

"I could no more explain this than explain to you why the Earth goes around the Sun." Leonardo said.

"You mean the Sun around the Earth." Mario corrected. Leonardo was too enthralled to correct back.

"It's fabricated with materials that shouldn't exist and yet this is clearly a very ancient artifact."

"The Codex refers to it as a Piece of Eden." Mario said.

Ezio took a breath "The Spaniard. He called it the Apple."

"Like Eve's apple of forbidden knowledge. Are you then suggesting that this thing..." Leonardo started, but was interrupted.

Ezio touched the Apple and light erupted from it to display many unknown images and designs. Isabelle also was watching in fascination. In her sling her infant cooed softly. As Leonardo watched fervently, Mario, Ezio and Machiavelli covered their eyes due to glow's intensity, before Ezio touched the artifact once more to subdue the light it was emitting.

Leonardo lifted a hand. "This must never fall into the wrong hands. It would drive weaker minds insane."

"It was beautiful." Isabelle said.

"No doubt the Spaniard will be relentless in his desire to gain it back." Mario said.

Machiavelli covered the Apple with a bag and handed it to Ezio. "Ezio. You must protect this with all the skills we have taught you."

"Take it to Forlì. The citadel's walls are protected by cannons and our ally controls it." Mario suggested.

"Who is this ally?" Ezio asked.

"Her name is Caterina Sforza." Mario said.

"You don't say. I think I may enjoy this mission." Ezio approached Leonardo. "Thank you for everything, my oldest friend." He said embracing Leonardo.

Mario smiled. "Leonardo! Ezio tells me that you travel often to Milano. You must come visit me there again."

"Indeed."

Isabelle smiled and looked up at Ezio. "Be safe."

"And you also."

"We shall return shortly." Niccoló said. "Once the Apple is safe."

"I look forward to your return." Isabelle said and promptly left them.

Ezio looked at her. "Between her and Caterina, I will have my hands full."

"Indeed, nipote." Mario chuckled. "But what a wonderful position to be in."


	10. Cycle of Hatred - The Borgia Threat

The Vixen of the Thieves – Chapter 10 – The Borgia Threat – The Cycle of Hatred – September 1492

Ezio had traveled to Spain in pursuit of the Borgia. What he found shocked him. The Borgia, the Spanish clan that now resided in Roma, now had more support than ever.

Isabelle, La Volpe, and the thieves had been a thorn in Cesare's side for months. Ezio was in Spain causing trouble in the Borgia homeland of Spain. Christoffa Corombo had been called upon to search for the new lands – the ones mentioned in the Codex to the west, but it was under the guise of furthering Spain's interests thus he gained the support of King Ferdinand and his wife Isabelle.

ZzZ

Isabelle had led a mission to steal an important document, but Cesare had set a trap.

Several of her men had died. The rest, three she stood with looking about. Cesare was watching her. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Go, Ugo. Tell Gilberto. Tell him what happened."

"Yes." He said and nodded.

She stood facing her brother, bloody with her own blood and those of his men on her, as she allowed her men to escape. She had given birth only a few months ago and she cursed herself for being so stupid to see the carrot and not know it was baited.

"Well, well, sister, crimson is a good color for you." Cesare said.

"I would look better on you, Cesare." She panted.

He chuckled. "I am sure." He turned to his guards. "Bind her and bring her with us. The Pope shall decide her fate."

"The Pope?!" She looked up sharply as she was forced to her knees by two burly guards who bound her hands. They helped her to her feet and held her firmly.

"Yes." He smiled wickedly. "You may have heard of him. Lately of the name Cardinal Rodrigo Borgia, now, Pope Alexander Sextus."

"Making you…"

"Count and leader of the Papal army." He smiled.

She hissed. "I will petition the Orsini and De Medici for my release." She said.

Cesare stepped closer. "My dear sister, it was the Orsini who gave you up. Now. We ride for Roma. You have a wedding to attend."

"Oh?"

"Yes, your own."

"I am already married."

"It will be annulled by the Pope himself. Leaving you, my lady, Isabelle De Medici, to marry me."

"Go fuck yourself." She hissed at him.

He backhanded her and she yelped as blood came to her nose. "I will not have my wife speak so."

"I will not be made the wife of my half-brother." She growled.

"Ah, sweet sister." He leaned close and kissed her, pulling back before she could bit him. "That has never stopped me before from taking forbidden fruit."

"So it is true. You do bed Lucrezia."

He chuckled. "She is not as wonderful." He looked at her and touched her breasts. "Her breasts are not as large." She tried to slap at him. "Why have the house cat when I can have a lioness in my household." He licked the blood from his lips and smiled. "All your papers say you are the daughter of the De Medici and thus perfect to be my wife." He shifted. "I can have what I longed to possess and have a hold of the De Medici, family through marriage as well."

She looked at him as she was put in the carriage. She spat at him and he just laughed wiping it away. She settled down as he tapped the roof of the carriage. "To Roma!"

ZzZ

Ezio returned to Venice and came to the Thieves' Guild. La Volpe, Antonio, and Machiavelli all stood together. His friends were pouring over a map and talking. "La Volpe….Niccoló…Antonio…what is it?" He asked seeing them pointing to locations on a map. It was a map of Roma.

Niccoló looked up. "Ezio. You have come at a good time."

"Why the sudden interest in Roma?" Ezio asked.

"Isabelle." La Volpe said. "She was captured again by Cesare Borgia. My spies tell me that he plans to marry her and the Pope himself will do the rites." His arms were wrapped about his chest defensively. He looked at Ezio and looked at him almost desperately.

"She is married to you." Ezio said.

"Pope Alexander has said he will annul her marriage to me by Papal Bull."

"Thus making your children illegitimate." Ezio hissed. "How can he annul a marriage with four children born to it?" He narrowed his eyes. "The bastard." He looked and saw Bianca holding the newest child, Anna-Maria in her arms while Leonardo stood holding her skirts.

"Much has happened while you were away, Ezio. "A new Pope resides on the Throne of Saint Peter." Machiavelli said grimly. "Rodrigo Borgia bought his papacy it is rumored. What better way to secure his family than to marry her to his son. She is after all the sister he could not possess." He hissed. "Legan incest."

"Legal?" Ezio asked appalled.

"All her papers name her as a De' Medici, the daughter of Lorenzo's uncle, Giovanni De' Medici and aunt, Ginevra degli Alessandri." Machiavelli said. "It was rumored Giovanni had other children, but many died young. Lorenzo paid much money to have her name added to the church records. Now the Borgia are using this lie for their own gains." He made a face. "It is disgusting and legal incest."

Ezio looked at his friend and fellow assassin. "You know much about Isabelle."

"She has told me much and I have done my own digging into the archives when she spoke to me. Lorenzo had a very good forger."

"I need my wife back." La Volpe said. "That man will try to break her." He said.

"We will get her back Gilberto. I promise you. Come we will gather those we have trained and bring her home." Ezio said. Machiavelli and Antonio were already on the move to follow his directives.

"Thank you, Ezio." La Volpe said.

Ezio spread his hands. "She is my sister as well. There is no blood, but our family bond is closer than even blood to bring us." He said.

Gilberto half smiled. "True words, Ezio." He extended his hand. "And so we are brothers."

"Indeed." Ezio said clapping his hand to Gilberto's elbow and clasping it.

La Volpe returned the embrace and pulled Ezio to him to hug him. "Let's bring her home." He said.

ZzZ

Antonio remained in Venice while La Volpe, Machiavelli, and Ezio rode to Roma. It was a still pleasant day in September. It was still mild. Winter was coming, but was still a few months off.

Roma was buzzing about the newly elected Pope. Pope Alexander VI, Rodrigo Borgia, had the people under his thumb. There was also buzzing about the beautiful young woman whom had been standing with Cesare when the Pope had addressed the crowds in St. Peter's Square. They had never seen her before, but she was dressed as a woman from Florence.

"Did you see the beautiful woman beside Cesare? Her dress was so beautiful." A woman was saying.

"Do you know who she is? I have never seen her before." Another said as they stood by a fountain.

"She is said to be a De' Medici. The elite all know each other and marry each other. Poor dear. I have heard Cesare can be nasty."

"Who told you that?"

"The courtesans."

The woman nodded. "They would know."

They moved away before Ezio and the other two could hear more. Ezio nodded to them. "That is useful. We know she is alive."

"Oh they will keep her alive." Machiavelli said. "I am starting to get a bad feeling about all this."

"How so?"

"Like this a trap."

"Likely, but she must be freed, Niccoló."

Machiavelli nodded. "Yes."

Pope Alexander had been pope for less than a month, but he was already making changes to the papacy and Roma herself. The people seemed to take in stride as though they had had this happen before. However, the Borgia were marginalizing some of the people.

"It will not be long before the Borgia know we are here." Machiavelli said looking over at Ezio.

"Good, let them fear their own shadows." Ezio said as he stood up in the stirrups of his saddle to stretch his legs a little. "Are there any thieves here, Volpe?"

"Two groups. Those friendly to us and the Cento Occhi." La Volpe said.

"We need to make a few friends here." Ezio said.

"I will see what I can do." La Volpe said turning his mount from them.

ZzZ

It took them three days to find Isabelle. She was being held in the Castel Sant'Angelo.

She paced the room that she had been imprisoned in. There were bars on the window. The room was comfortable. She had tried to escape, but found no way to do it. So she sat, refusing to eat the food offered or drink for fear of mind numbing drugs or poison.

On the second day, Lucrezia had come to visit her once and looked about as the guards shut the door behind her. Isabelle looked up from where she sat by the window. She grimaced at seeing the woman there.

"This is far better than I would keep you." Lucrezia said looking about the room.

"Oh?"

"You should be in the dungeons with the rest of the rats."

Isabelle laughed. "Then you must sleep in the kennels with the rest of the bitches."

"How dare you!" The blonde Borgia woman cried and ran to her half-sister, pulling her hair.

Isabelle moved with the jerk and swung about wrapping her hand about the thin throat of Lucrezia. The Borgia woman was caught by surprise and her eyes bulged as Isabelle cut off her air supply. "Know this sister. I could snap your neck and end you, but it is more entertaining to watch you suffer."

Lucrezia let go of Isabelle's hair and after a moment Isabelle released her throat. She looked at the younger woman as she stood dressed in a dress in the style of the Firenze nobility. She rubbed her neck. "You are not a noble. You are a bastard."

"As are you." Came a voice from the door.

Both women looked up to see Rodrigo, the new Pope Alexander standing there. "Lucrezia, if you cannot play nice with your future sister-in-law, than you should leave." He said in a voice that aggravated her further.

"She tried to strangle me father."

"I will strangle you myself if you touch her again." Alexander said. "Leave us."

Lucrezia scurried out the door like a lizard. Alexander shut the door and looked at Isabelle. "Isabelle De' Medici. Cousin of Lorenzo. Belle of Firenze…" He smiled as he came toward her and she backed away. "Come now, you little idiot. If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you already." He chuckled. "You have far more worth alive."

She looked at him and he noticed the food.

"You have not eaten?"

"I am not hungry."

He laughed. "Indeed." He narrowed his eyes. "I could order them to force it down you."

"I will not eat the food here." She turned away and walked to the window.

He walked up behind her and took her upper arms in his hands. "You were always the troublesome one. The one Cesare wanted. The one he shall have. I have other plans for Lucrezia."

"Why not marry me off to a French Duke?" she asked. "Further your interests…"

"You are not a recognized daughter and your papers make you a De' Medici. You will marry Cesare, bear his children, and be a good wife."

"I would rather kill myself." She hissed as she tried to move away and his arms tightened on her.

"I will not lose control of any of my children. Say your words, spread your legs, and he will tire of you soon enough. Then you could retire to some villa, assuming you do not bear him an heir." He said.

"Go to hell." She managed to free herself.

"It is only a footstep away, my child. Prepare yourself. If the food is not touched by the time the sun sets I will order water and food forced down you. Starving yourself is no way for a noblewoman to behave."

She shook her head and walked from him.

He came at her unused to someone dismissing him. He pressed her against the wall, arm against her throat. "If I did not find it so distasteful, I would mount you myself. You are beautiful enough, have borne children so you are fertile, and what is another bastard of mine around." He leaned closer. "Borgias are a rare breed, my child. You should be thankful for that hot Spanish blood within you. It has kept you alive."

With that he released her, coughing as he left the room. She watched the door close and shook her head. Ezio and La Volpe would find her soon.

Either that or she would kill herself. She would never bed Cesare.

That was for certain.

ZzZ

That night her father made good on his promise. He made sure she drank sugared water to keep her alive. She had been bound to a chair that held her head and arms. She sighed. Her breasts ached from not breast feeding.

She had been expelling the liquid while in her room into the chamber pot. However, this night she could not and she sighed in discomfort.

She shut her eyes to will everything away. She had been fitted for her bridal dress two hours before and now, no one had come except for two burly guards, a physician, and a maid.

A hand went to her breast and gently cupped it, running a thumb over the nipple. She yelped a little as it made the nipple drip as it hurt and felt good at the same time. Her eyes opened and then narrowed seeing Cesare there.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"I wished to see you, my pet. We marry tomorrow. I wanted to make sure all was well." He purred. "You seem to be in pain."

"I do not have an infant here." She said simply.

He nodded and looked sympathetic which made her wince. He lowered his head and kissed the tops of her breasts and she realized his intention as he pulled the bodice down. She looked at him. "Leave me be, Cesare."

"Your body will soon be mine, my dear. Let me help." He bent and suckled one of her breasts. She was thankful and horrified at the same time. He let his hand rest on her neck. After he had sucked both he had sent for a maid.

"Bind her breasts tightly. She no longer will need to feed her little brats."

"My daughter is barely a month old." She gasped.

"If she dies, God wills it. That man you bedded will find someone I am sure. I want you to be able to conceive as soon as you are able, my pet."

"You disgust me."

He smiled and walked out the door as the maid moved to do as commanded.

ZzZ

It was the third day that the three Florentines had come to Roma. They stayed in an inn on the outskirts of town that had connections to the thieves. La Volpe had been busy and had found that his name proceeded him. They had lost their leader, and he would fill the shoes nicely. In turn, they searched for Isabelle.

Machiavelli also was on the lookout and had his own spy network working.

"Ezio." Machiavelli said. "We have found her. She is being held in the Castello, but she will be moved tomorrow at noon. The Borgia have made plans to marry her to Cesare with the Pope preforming the rites in the Pantheon."

"Why the Pantheon?" Ezio asked.

"Oldest Catholic Church in Roma and it is highly symbolic to the people." Machiavelli said.

La Volpe entered. "They hold her in the top of the Castello. We will not be able to rescue her there. Too many guards. However, at the Pantheon, we can strike."

Ezio nodded. "Gather our men. We will need everyone to pull this off."

"We have few enough." Machiavelli said.

"Yes, but we have enough for this. Dress some of the thieves as assassins. This will be more for show than anything and will give Cesare and Rodrigo pause at least." Ezio said.

"You have a plan?" La Volpe asked.

"Yes." Ezio looked at a paper that was on the table. "We will station thieves in assassin clothing around here. On my signal they are to lose arrows at the enemy and then drop down to fight." He looked up. "La Volpe, I am counting on you to keep me safe until I can get close enough to cause a distraction." He looked up. "The women, Rosa and Katherine. They will be dressed as assassins also. They will go around the back while I distract Cesare and rescue Isabelle." He sighed. "With luck she will be able to run and after a fight she will be free, the Borgia dead, and the assassins a force to be reckoned with."

"We must kill Cesare and Rodrigo above all else." Machiavelli said.

Ezio looked up at him. "If I fail at that they will kill my sister. No. I will rescue her and killing the Borgia is secondary…this round."

Machiavelli took a breath. "She knew the risks."

"I will not abandon her to torment and death at the hands of her own brother." Ezio said. He looked to La Volpe who was watching them, his eyes narrowed in anger. "La Volpe is a strong ally as is she. We will lose both if we go this route."

"But perhaps it is the greater good for…"

"No, Machiavelli. She lives. All else is secondary to that…for now." Ezio said.

"Very well." Machiavelli said. He then sighed. "Even I must admit having a De' Medici in our pocket as an ace is worthwhile. Very well. Do as you must, Ezio."

Ezio nodded and then turned to La Volpe. "Come, old friend. We will save her."

La Volpe lifted his head. "She is dear to me Ezio."

"I know. She is to me also." Ezio said.

La Volpe nodded and followed him to find the thieves. They did not have long to prepare.

ZzZ

Isabelle sat in the carriage looking down as her father and brother waved to the crowds. The Pope made a cross with his fingers as he looked at the crowds in pleasure. Cesare sat beside Isabelle whose small wrist were bound with a length of silk. Her dress had a whalebone bodice and it was richly made with gold and silver thread. It was a beautiful wedding dress, but she hated it.

She looked up as she saw the Pantheon. "The Pantheon?"

"I have a flare for the dramatic." Cesare said with a smile.

She sighed and looked out as the carriage came to a halt.

ZzZ

Ezio Auditore stood in the shadows. As an assassin it was where he was at home. He watched the carriage pull up as he stood in an alleyway watching, hood drawn up. Isabelle was sitting head down, watching everything, but was going on around her.

He sighed and stepped forward. He was determined to see his former sister-in-law free. It sickened him to know that a lie that had been made to protect her would not be her undoing if he did not reach her.

He stepped out of the shadows and began to make his way through the crowd well aware he was in danger and this could lead to his capture. He only prayed his life was worth something so Isabelle would be spared. Assuming they failed at rescuing her, which he knew they would not.

ZzZ

Above him, a Borgia guard caught sight of him. They had been ordered not to allow anyone in a white cowl past and to shoot on sight. He aimed his gun as he stood on the roof, but a shadow came over him. He looked up and as he did, his throat was cut away. He dropped like a stone with a gurgle as La Volpe took hold of his rifle, but then took up a position hold his bow.

He nodded to his left as others moved to remove the Borgia and fill the area with thieves and assassins. Even Machiavelli stood bow in hand to his right after removing a guard himself. He nodded grimly at La Volpe.

Below them Ezio continued walking and they both took aim as two guards turned seeing Ezio and moved to stop him. The first, to the right fell with Machiavelli's arrow in his neck. La Volpe shot over Ezio's left shoulder and hit the second man in the chest. Ezio did not break stride having every confidence in those who were with him.

Ezio walked through the sea of cardinals present. They shifted as though her were Moses breaking the Red Sea. Those in front turned and looked nervous as two guards turned to face Ezio. Ezio was too quick for them and released his dual blades and struck them down before stepping through into the square.

Two other guards noticed him and made ready to advance, but Ezio threw two knives with deadly accuracy, hitting each in their hearts, killing them nearly instantly. He stepped forward, hands to his sides, relaxed as a ring of men surrounded him.

Cesare turned in the carriage and saw Ezio. His eyes narrowed. "Well, well, my dear. I will have a wedding present for you. His head." He moved and exited the carriage with a nod to his father and smiled somewhat warmly as he laughed. "Ezio Auditore. Brave of you to stand alone against me," He said spreading his hands, "but also quite foolish, assassin."

Ezio lifted his hand a little as petal feel about them. This was not a petal, but a feather. Everyone was in place. He looked at Cesare. "Release Isabelle. No one need die here, Cesare."

"The only one going to die is you. Your blood will be a wedding present for my lovely bride."

Ezio shook his head slightly as he looked up and saw Isabelle looking back at him. He lifted his face to the sun and nodded, blinking once before looking back at Cesare.

Arrows whistled about him, each finding their mark in the men who held pikes about him. The last, the man before him, staggered a little, and Ezio lifted a hand, pushing him out of the way. He looked up at Cesare.

Cesare gasped and then nodded to two men on horseback. They charged forward, but Ezio unsheathed his sword and sliced the first as he stepped out of the way and the second he leapt into the air, decapitating the man as he rode by. His body and the horse trotted to the cardinals while his head dropped to the side of Ezio.

Ezio cocked his head, holding his sword to the side, dripping with fresh blood, watching Cesare coolly. "Is that all you have, Cesare?" He asked, taunting him.

"Papal Guard!" Cesare cried.

Heavily armored men came from the Pantheon, a dozen in total, came out and formed two lines before the carriage. They all crouched ready for battle as Ezio watched them with cool calculation. Cesare smiled and drew his own sword. He kissed the blade and stepped forward looking at Ezio and then paused.

Behind Ezio several men, dressed as assassins, though they were thieves, came, armed well and ready for battle as they flanked their leader.

Rodrigo looked at Isabelle and reached for her as he watched the group facing his son. She struggled and kicked him causing him to yelp in pain as he tried again.

Ezio smiled grimly and then started to move toward Cesare as the other man yelled and ran at him with his own men. Ezio leapt into the air and met Cesare, knocking him back by the force of the attack. Several thieves leapt down from the buildings causing the crowd of bystanders and cardinals to flee with cries.

Rodrigo drew his own blade, but then the carriage opened and a female opened the door. Isabelle noticed Rodrigo was distracted as a thief came at him and so she ducked and got out of the carriage. The woman, named Katerina, a former baker's daughter who had been taken in by the thieves when the Borgia murdered her father and mother, was one Isabelle knew well. Her brother, Angelo, was also among them.

They moved to an alleyway after Isabelle left the silk tie on the open door. Once there, she quickly removed the dress, using the knife the younger woman had to cut the ties free, destroying the dress. On any other day, Isabelle would have been more careful, but not today.

She pulled on the white outfit of an assassin and then moved quickly to get to the rooftops. The guards found them. Katerina looked up at Isabelle and told her to run. Isabelle swung up to the rooftops before the guards noticed. They only saw Katerina who started to run from them.

A hand took Isabelle's and she turned ready to fight, holding a knife, when she noticed it was La Volpe and Machiavelli behind him. Giberto embraced his wife and then Machiavelli handed her his bow and arrows. She smiled and then looked down as she heard a scream.

Katerina had been captured.

ZzZ

Cesare had been able to escape the fray, but stood with his father as they watched the fighting on the Pantheon steps. "Find her Cesare. We need her."

Cesare lifted his chin. "We have her."

He stepped out as the girl was brought screaming, kicking and fighting. He grabbed the back of her hair and the hood and walked into the square. "Ezio!" He barked.

"You have failed."

Ezio looked up as he finished with a guard and gasped, seeing the form being held. "Belle!" He cried.

Cesare smiled and then yanked her hood down, revealing it was the dark haired, Katerina. She looked at him and smiled. "You will never have her, you pig." She growled at him as she struggled.

Ezio lifted a hand to Angelo who was beside him. "Don't." He said.

Angelo looked at him wildly as Ezio took a breath.

"Give me the girl and this one will go free."

"Go fuck yourself." The girl said.

He lifted a knife. "Last chance."

Ezio lifted his gaze. The girl nodded, almost too little to see. He took a breath. "I'm sorry." He said. Though she heard him, she was fairly sure, it was directed to her brother.

The knife flicked across her throat. She gasped as blood rushed from her neck. Her hands went up and she dropped blood running from her throat and her lips. Ezio hung his head and Angelo stood his ground.

Isabelle had been watching the whole thing and angrily she fired and arrow. It lodged in her brother's shoulder. Too high to kill him, but it would cause him pain. He cried out and looked upwards as he called for his men, those who were left, to withdraw. He saw Isabelle standing, cowl down, bow ready at her side.

Rodrigo called his son back into the Pantheon as the thieves and assassins dispersed. Cesare looked back at the door and saw Ezio kneeling beside the dead woman and lifting her body in his arms. Angelo moved with him even as the others closed ranks.

He moved to attack while they were vulnerable, but Rodrigo lifted a hand. "Even our family has enough honor not to stab a man in the back."

"Ezio Auditore makes a living from doing that."

"We are not like him."

Cesare grunted and stepped out, but ducked back as an arrow landed in the wood near his head. He looked up and saw Isabelle still standing there with two others acting as rear guard. He hissed as she stood daring him to come out and give her a clear shot. She had not missed him because of a lack of aim. It was a message and he knew it.

ZzZ

Isabelle sat in the courtyard of the Venetian Guild. They had traveled by night through the secret ways that Machiavelli knew to see them safely back to their home turf under the protection of the thief friended new Doge.

She sat looking at the marker before her on the wall. It was new and belonged to Katerina. The wall markers had been the idea of La Volpe to remember those who died for the cause. The Borgia reach was growing, but Venice was firmly in the hands of the Doge and his family. Florence was still in the hands of the De Medici and though the Borgia had come, the families were starting to rebel. The Borgia pope lacked favor and it was rumored his position was bought and sold. Those who were not in secret rebellion had sided with the "Bitch of Forli", Katerina Sforza, the old flame of Ezio and friend to the assassins.

A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped a little and looked up at the cowled face of Ezio.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"A girl died because of me."

"She volunteered." He told her. "She knew the risks. She was not afraid when he cut her from this world."

"Angelo has not family now, because of me."

"Do not blame yourself for the actions of others around you, sister." He said. He lowered his cowl and looked at her. "Do not make her sacrifice in vain."

She turned to him, a hostile and anger light in her violet eyes he had never seen before. "Kill him, Ezio. Kill him and be rid of a creature the world will not mourn."

He cupped her chin. "I swear he will pay." He looked her over in the light from the setting sun. "Did he…?" He asked looking at her.

Her eyes closed and she took a breath. "No. Rodrigo would not allowed it."

Ezio scoffed. "I am sure given a chance, Rodrigo would have as well." He looked her over. She had bruises on her body that were coloring from what he could see on her shoulders and neck. They would fade in time. Her spirit was not broken, far from it, and he was happy to see it.

He caressed her cheek. "It does me well to see you alive." He paused. "I was worried."

"I would never allow myself to be his wife." She said.

He nodded. "We will bring them to justice, sister."

She nodded and kissed his cheek. He sighed and held her shoulders as he looked at the marker. Katerina was one of more than a dozen on the wall. Ezio was happy to have those remembered, but it also hurt to know that brothers and sisters were dying for a caused that was just and right.

"She is in a better place, Belle."

"I know. It does not make it less easy to bear."

"It does with time." He said.

She looked up at him and knew he meant the loss of his father and brothers, one of whom she had been wedded to. She sighed and looked down and touched his arm as he held her to him. "We are family, Ezio. We will keep each other safe."

"Always." He said and sighed resting his cheek against her hair.

He had no love for the Borgia and now as Pope Rodrigo controlled all of the Christian world. He would hunt the Borgia and find their aim to bring peace to the world away from Templar control for not only his sister, but the world.


End file.
